


Potion Chronicles of a Different Kind

by prismakakkerra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: Fred and George give Harry a birthday present. What happens when the real Snape finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

****************************************************************************************

"You'll just love this Harry!" Fred grinned, his orangey red hair shagging in his face. It had been a few months after the weasly twins had dropped out of school, and they had already had there joke shop up and running, selling more than Zonko's in their first month. Harry, like poor Ron, who had been adopted into the wheezing Weasleys, was going to be yet another unfortunate lab rat for the twins, and trust me, it wasn't his choice. It was summer time, and since Harry was in his 6th year and his birthday was coming up, the two older boys decided he needed his present early. Our poor hero was backed up against the counter looking like a scared cat. " I'm not drinking any more potions! Last time you made me grow rabbit ears!! You know how embarrassing it was fighting Voldermort with those!! He was laughing at me the whole time!!"

 

George bursted into a fit of laughter, and Harry blushed crimson. "You know what? I'm leaving. "

"No wait!!" the two said to him at the same time, lecherous grins on their face. "We didn't bring you here to test anything. We thought you"d like your birthday present. Its abit early, but since its summer, you can play with it until school starts."

 

Harry looked abit skeptical, but nodded cautiously as the two led him into the stock room of their shop, where sat on a milkcrate was his most feared teacher. "Snape!!! What have you guys done!! Why is he naked?!!!"

 

George yet again broke into a bout of hysterical laughter, and Fred grinned at the poor gryfindor's horrified expression. " Harry that isn't Snape."

 

"Professor I had nothing to do with this! Honest!!" Snape just frowned more and covered his genitals. "Harry. HARRY!! Snap out of it!!" The twins shook the boy that lived till he was calm, and once he was coherent, they sat him down in the on the other side of the room away from said snarky man and explained. " Harry, that isn't Snape. He is our Grundel Award."

 

"Your what?" Harry was in a daze, and all he could do to not look at the naked man across the room was try to listen. He felt he could try, at least before the greasy haired bastard came to his senses and AK'd him. " Our Grundel Award. Remember when we were telling you that we entered the a competition? Its known all over the world as a potion masters greatest achievement. Old Snape has five of them. You have to create a potion that benefits the world, and is-"

George grinned. "Wicked Cool. What you see before you is product of Weasley genius. A straind of anyones hair, dead or alive, and you can produce a exact copy of them, attitude and all. "

Harry looked relieved, but still unnerved. Why in sweet Merlin would they give him that? " So that's not Snape?"

 

"Nope. " the twins said together. "Take alook yourself. He doesn't even have a deatheater mark." Sure enough, the tattoe of the darklord wasn"t there. "Why would you think I"d want this?"

 

Fred took Harry under his arm and turned him towards the naked, very vunerable copy of their potion master and laughed. " He was rotten to us, but he's been a pure menace to you. We figured during the summer you could" I don't know..ding him up abit."

"What?!! "

"Well you know, you could hex him till he's blue in the face. And the best part, all the unforgiveables you do to him aren't even detected by the ministry, so you could beat him senseless, and no one would know. "

 

"Are you bloody joking!!" Harry ran over to the man and tried to see if there were any clothes he could wear around. " Why would you think I'd do anything like that?! "

 

"We just figured.."

 

" You figured wrong!"

George got a idea as quick as he lost them. "You could have him do your potions homework!" Obviously, the Snape clone didn't like that idea and snorted. "Or not. "

Harry reluctantly helped the naked man up and the twins gaged. " Bloody hell!! Why'd you make him get up!"

"I can't leave him with you two! And he needs clothes! For crying out loud your in hogsmead! What if the REAL Snape comes in and see's him!! I'm taking him somewhere until you two make a potion to get rid of him! Without it being painful!!" With a angry pop Harry aparated out of the joke shop and into his apartment, tossing the nude man on the couch. "Think Harry Think. I can keep him here for a few days...then maybe the'll come up with something..."

 

"Potter, as much as your rambling is amusing, I'd aprieciate some clothes. "

 

Harry blushed. "I didn't know you could talk."

 

"Did you think you were going to have to spoon feed me like some small welp? Find me some damn clothes boy!"

 

" Yes sir!!" In a instant, Harry hopped into action, running into his bedroom and finding a dress shirt and slacks. He was thankful for the ministry allowing him to do magic in the summer now since he was their hero, because these pants were just too small for his 'birthday gift'. He resized them and gave them to the man, who promptly looked alittle less pink after being clothed. His hair was dishevled, and he looked sweaty as he cleared his throat. " Now that we are here, and you have me, what is it you want me to do?"

 

Harry looked puzzled. Do? "Um..."

 

"I'm not doing your homework. I'm sure the real me would be highly disappointed, but since you are my master, I must acquiesce your request."

"Master?!"

"Yes, damnit boy are you that daft? I was created for your pleasure, I was given to you, so there for I am bound to your hand. On good concence, I will not do your homework, but I will help you study. Does that fill all your needs at this current time?"

"Um...I guess so... but can we not do it now? I'm kinda freaked out. You are technically my professor""

 

"Very well, but if you insist on delaying your want, I require something to eat." Without thank you for saving my naked ass or anything like that, the man walked out the room into Harry's kitchen and began cooking for himself. "He"s just like the greasy haired bastard". I can't have him in my house!" Harry loudly whispered to himself, watching the man irritably make tea and sandwhiches. This was not going to end well..he just knew it.

Mean while, the REAL Snape was in his quarters at Hogwarts, enjoying a session with his grand piano. It was going to be a wonderful summer. No Darklord, No Potter, no grading, and no Death Eater meetings. It was like the goddess wipped away his entire schedule and filled in Severus' Play time. He sipped some wine and sighed in comfort.

 

20 minutes later? He sighed in boredom. Why did that damnable Potter have to get his own apartment!! Now he had no one to pick fights with. And no one to rouse. Now that the darklord was gone, The golden boy didn't need him around to bait him. When he did in class, he treated him like he was some dumb bully and just let him be like a kid that was having a temper tandrum. He was no child! He was a grown man and he should be treated as such!!

It was a uneasy night for Harry as he tried to eat his dinner. He ate Muggle Mc Donalds, while his new "toy" ate a well balanced meal, and talked to him like he was shit living under the dirt that was under the shadow under the rock. He finally got fed up of it and snarled. "Your just like that asshole they made you from! How about saying thanks Harry for not leaving me naked in Hogsmead!"

 

"Over dramatization, so typical of you. I was planning my escape as you talked to those morons. " The dark haired man growled out, and got in the boys face. This of course, only made Harry push forward in act of manliness and right into his face a pair of fierce green eyes bored. "Oh yeah? What were you going to do? " The brown haired teen challenged, glasses slipping down his nose. Snape smirked. His little master was cute wasn't he? Thin lips were licked wet and the older man leaned against him more, making the boy that lived nervous. " As soon as you were close.." That rich voice said, and dark eyes stared right into emerald ones, hot breath ghosting over milky skin. " And unaware..." Harry backed up more, heart thumping wildly in his chest What was he doing?!! Harry wanted to say, bad clone! Bad magically created Snape! But he was loosing his will to talk as the other moved even closer, leaning over him, his ebony hair tickling his collarbone, warm lips touched the shell of his ear and he shuddered loudly. "I would have taken advantage of you." Something hard and pointy was pushed against his stomach and Harry gasped.

 

How could he be so stupid! He let his defenses down and now he was going to die! Not even by the real Snape's hands, but a bloody copy!! A rich laughter filled the room and Harry growled. " You're a complete bastard!!"

 

A finger! He tricked him and now as he saw the long finger of the man"s poked against his stomach, he thought Fred and George's idea wasn't so horrible. "I've been wanting to do that to you for years!!" the man as crying on the floor and Harry felt he"d been thrown into another dimension. One were Snape made jokes and played pranks and "Laughed? Seeing him laugh was kind of creepy, and since he was pissed, he tossed a pillow and sheet in the mans face and bid him a horrible night.

Not twenty minutes latter the dark wizard was taking the liberty of using his shower in his bedroom. He couldn't sleep he was just too angry. This was his birthday present? His summer ruined!! Thanks a lot Fred and George!! The poor 16 yr old dove his head under a pillow and hummed in his head. This was the worst summer ever.

Snape looked down at his little master and arched a brow. Something was amist with him. Was he dead? A wet hand touched the ball of small feet and the Gryffindor jumped. " What the- SNAPE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

 

" Checking to see if your dead." The man said and played innocent, while his hands crept over to the poor boys feet, and began a unmerciful assult of tickling. Harry begged for mercy by the end of it, and the man abliged, settling back in the bed with his soaked hair. " You've wet my bed up."

 

"I do not have all my memories.. may I inquire why you haven"t asked to have sex with me yet?" The older wizard inquired, hand propping his dripping head up. Harry blushed. " Why would I?"

"Well obviously you desire me, or rather the real me, or those Weasley brats wouldn"t have made a copy for your pleasure. Are you afraid I'd hurt you Potter? Because if you are, your assumption is correct. "

 

"I don't like you like that! Those two are just nuts, and..."

 

" You're a virgin." The black haired man smirked. Harry growled as he blushed darkly. He looked pretty damn confident for a man wearing a towel. "That's not true! I've had lots of sex! Loads!"

 

" Your vocabulary is astounding. I can tell your lying. "

 

"I_m not! " This was getting ridiculous. He was arguing with Snape about if he'd had sex before. Fred and George must have pulled the hair they made this guy of out the greasy gits nose. A hand slid under the sheets from the opening were his previously attacked toes came from, and Harry"s mouth went wide. His hand..was...down... "Virginal golden boy...how proper. " the copy of his teacher said with a laugh and Harry felt like he was going to be sick. " Get your hands off of me, or I will hex you into a foot to mouth position onto the balcony!" Obviously the man was scared, but he removed his hand, only to use it to undo his towel, his propped up leg being uncovered as well as everything else. Harry blushed crimson. "Potter..."

 

" I don't like this, I feel really bad for you" because they just made you without thinking"but you need to get out of my bed...with your....hanging out. " This made his pet laugh and Harry wasn't feeling in control right now. He like girls. Girls were pretty, and they smelled nice. This".thing they gave him for a birthday present was rude and a guy, and was naked on his bed. He didn"t like it. He moved his feet to kick him off when it was caught in a strong hand and placed right over a flaccid member. "Mr. Potter, as much as I do love baiting you, this for the mean time, must come to an end. I am not Proffessor Severus Snape. I am a potion made copy of him. That is all. I do have some of his memories, and his intelligence, but I"m just a copy. I am bound to your hand, and as such, anything you want to do to me or me to you is private and stays here. Shall I make you a honest man? " Harry could feel heated flesh under the palm sole of his foot and he groaned, trying to move it away, but his toes wiggled in the wrong spots and the sex under it was starting to grow from the attention. "So..what your saying is...your Snape, but your not the real Snape, and you belong to me...that I'm...your master?"

 

"Excellent. 20 points to Gryffindor. Yes that's right. What do you want?"

 

" You have to do whatever I say?"

 

" Not if it conflicts with my own needs. "

 

"I want you to let go of my ankle." The teen said shakily, and when it was done he was astonished. Maybe this wouldn"t be such a bad idea after all. He could have him do house work, help him practice DADA, and all sorts of stuff. "What do you want?" The man asked again, and Harry nodded. "I want you to start calling me Harry. Not Potter. Just Harry."

 

"Alright, just Harry. Anything else you want just Harry?" Snape smirked and Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. " Since your not Snape, I'm going to call you something else. Whats your middle name? "

 

"I don't have one. I think...I remember my mother saying middle names were redundant. "

 

"Uh, I'll just call you Severus. That's what Dumbledore calls the real you. "

 

"That is acceptable. Is there anything else you want? "

 

Harry chewed at the bottom of his lip. There was no one here, and no one would know if he kissed him. Alittle touch here and there. He contemplated this for a long while and before long while, his cheeks began to turn dark red. " I want you to swear that whatever we talk about or do stays between us. "

 

"Who the hell am I going to tell boy? I'm stuck here with you!"

 

"Just swear!"

 

" Blood- alright. I swear. "

 

"K. Your right.. I'm a virgin" at everything! I kissed a girl once, but she said it was horrible.."

 

Severus smirked. 'lets see how far we can push our little master' "If you wish, I could teach you how to be exsquisite..."

 

"You could? " Harry said unknowingly, looking with interest. " Yes, but you must keep you word you will do as I say with now questions asked."

"Your going to teach me how to be a good kisser? That sounds gross."

 

"Just take your glasses off and close your eyes. " Harry didn"t know why he did as he was told, it was ridiculous. This was his house. He did so anyways, setting his glasses on the night stand and closing his eyes. The bed shifted and he felt something warm against his lips and shuddered. "Just press your lips against to me..." that deep voice said huskily, and the teen did as he was told once more, and was shocked by how utterly soft the other felt against his lips. Very soft, gentle like, almost like a woman, it was playing tricks on his mind. He blushed and open his eyes liddedly, only to be greeted by a thick crown. "What the hell?!!! Get out!!"

"Without question boy. Kissing is like giving head, and if you want to learn to be good at kissing, you must learn to be GREAT at oral contact. Every aspect, now just close your eye..."

 

" Get the hell out of my room!" Harry had had enough of the man. Enough. He pulled his wand from the side of his pillow. " I said. Get. Out."

 

The next few days, Harry stayed far away from the pervert which he was given. They made no eye contact, he was so embarrassed about what happened, he didn't even eat with him. How could he have trust him. He"s a verson of Snape! He's evil. That's what his mind kept telling him, and he contacted Fred and George constantly about their poison for him. He wanted to be free, and free now. It was Saturday, and after hassling the twins about the potion for the 68th time, he floo"d home, to find a impeccably dressed Severus sitting by the fire drinking a cup of tea, smirking at nothing at all. "What the hell are you smirking at?! Huh? Get out of my sight, or so help me, I'm going to punch that smirk off your greasy face!"

 

"I suggest you refraim from threatening me Mr. Potter, your grades do depend on it. "

 

The boy that lived gasped and looked wide eyed. Where did he get those clothes? He didn't go outside...so that must mean...

"Professor!!"

 

"Who did you think I was? Your little toy you've been playing with?"

Harry was mortified, he could only imagine what Severus had been telling Snape. He wanted to cry, and his fingers clutched his wand in his pockect. "Excuse me sir...is there a reason for this visit.."

 

" The headmaster sent me to inform you that Lucius Malfoy has been recaptured and is now as we speak in Azkaban. I didn't feel this was imperitive, but he insisited I tell you your efforts were not in vain. However, in light of your own little illegal act, I suspect you should be mortified. You'll probably be sharing a cell will Mr. Malfoy. " The potions master smirked evily and Harry fumed. "I havent done anything illegal."

"You don't think so? What do you call invading my person, and performing obvious dark magic to produce a man of my likeness?

 

Severus walked out in nothing but Harry's dress shirt looking rather fucked senseless, hair all over his head and the same snarky smirk on his face. "You will have to forgive him, he is abit daft."

 

"I didn't make him!! The Weasley twins did!" Harry growled, and looked between the two and their disapproving glares. "It matters not, Mr. Potter. You kept him, not that I blame you. He is a rather dashing gentlemen. " Severus blushed faintly and grinned at the his original. "So what now...are you going to black mail me? "

 

"No, just use this information to my advantage. "

 

"Please sir... don't tell everyone I'm gay...I have it hard enough.." Harry sunk down in defeat, siting in a chair near the wall. His life just began and now it was over. He'd never get married, never have kids...it was all down the toilet in a instant. The potion professor looked over at him and shook his head. " Your sexuality isn't of interest, boy. I want to use him. "

 

"Use him? "

Severus frowned. "I'd appreciate if I wasn't talked about as if I were not in the room. "

"For work. He"d make a excellent assistant. He will come back home to you unscaved, and we both get something out of it. "

 

" What do I get, because I'm not happy with this situation. All I wanted to do was spend a quiet summer in my home but you cant give me that can you?!"

 

"I can give you what you want.." The ex death eater said in a whisper, and Harry growled, about to tear his hair out. Why did everyone assume they could give him what he wanted?!! He stood up now, pissed off, and ready to tell them both off. " What do I want?! Huh?! Tell me, because I don't know!!!"

 

"You want me to take him with me for the rest of the summer. I can do that. You'll be free, he will only come back to sleep. "

 

Harry turned and gave his teacher and his copy a hateful look before turning and walking off into the bedroom, spelling the door shut. Severus looked at his original and panicked. " What have you done!!"

 

"What are you going on about?"

"You idiot! He cared for me! He took me in and clothed me, fed me, and despite the advice of his friends, hasn't hexed me for his pleasure! "

 

Snape looked bored. " I take it you were from the young part of my magic. " Severus scowled at him and kneeled at the door. "Harry" open the door..."

"Go away Severus!!"

" Harry...Just Harry, my little master, are you dead?"

A small snicker was heard, then a bout of infectious laughter from the closed room, and Harry came out. "You know what? Now that I've seen you two together, your right. Your him, but your nothing like him." The teen said coldly, looking pass to his teacher. Severus was happy at the f act, but Proffessor Snape was pissed and more than stunned. Here his equal, his exact copy lay, kneeled at the boy that lived' s feet. The green eyed teen's hand ran through black hair and Snape felt alittle disappointed. And alittle jealous, but he didn"t let this on. Harry smirked. " You may use him for work, and work only. And mark my words"if I find out your sleeping with my property, I will kill you, and know one will know...because Severus here is your exact opposite. Theres my deal. You have it. Come pick him up in the morning. Now if you'll excuse us..."

Severus blushed a smirk as he was pulled into the bedroom and the door spelled behind him. Snape didn't know what he was more. Insulted because the boy just challenged him, Enraged because he threatened him, or positively aroused, because James Potter's son was having sex with his exact look alike. He stood there a momment and contemplated on his point of action, but knew it was time to leave when he heard a gruff moan from the room. "Oh gods yes!!! Severus it feels so good!!!"

Yep. It was time to go.

He aparated out, and Harry stopped his fake moaning against the door. Severus was grinning like a fool. " That was very...very...very Slytherine of you...just Harry."

"Harry smirked. Yeah I know. I don"t want to kill you, you may have been created from an bastard, but your nice to me sometimes. I can't use a lover right now, but I could use another friend. "

 

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, for right now, that"s all I want . "

 

*****************************


	2. Chapter 2

***************************************

 

The next few weeks Harry definitely saw a difference between Snape and his friend Severus. Severus had quickly grown out of the asshole act, and while he was still an asshole, he wasnt trying to be on purpose. They cooked together, and the older wizards flamboyancy was just what the teen needed to make him happy. When he was away working with the professor, Harry felt left out, like they were doing something really special that he wasnt apart of. He was surprised to find himself jealous of this, but he let it all go when Severus aparated home, filthy with potions all over his clean shirt. That was another astonishing difference. Severus was bad at potions. Horrible quite frankly, and it amused Harry to no end every time the man came back, grouchy, and grumbling about a task master. Blood menacing Severus growled as he stalked to the shower, and Harry followed him laughing. "What did you blow up this time?"

 

"I have you know, THIS-" the grouchy copy spat, pointing to the orange in his hair, " Is product of the professors anger. He grew disgruntled when I said you were cooking me dinner tonight. As if HE was jealous. He probably is. I dont give a damn, its still no excuse for adding extra fangrie into my venom antidote!" The showers were turned on and Harry left Severus in the shower while he plotted revenge on Snape. Severus was Snape essentially, he looked like him, had the samepresence, voice, and other things, but his attitude was slightly different, and just different enough for Harry to like him a lot. Was Snape ever like him? Did he ever laugh, smile, make jokes, play games, did the man even like himself? He looked at the clones tossed over shirt and guessed not. It was time to pay a visit to Professor Snape. Hed learn about not breaking his deals with a Potter.

Snape was pissed. He stalked about the castle fuming about stupid look alikes and the ineptitude in the fine arts, his fists shaking in anger. How dare he flaunt his relationship with the boy infront of him. Potter thought Severus was stupid, but he knew things about himself naturally, like his lust to dominate over the boy and used it, flaunting it all while they were preparing potions for the hospital. He could still here him now.

 

"After this one is completed, you may assist me with the grounding of the calkworms."

 

Severus nodded in a smirk, stiring the potion with lush strokes. His sleeves were rolled up, and he rubbed over his naked right forearm. " This is quiet relaxing, but too quiet I cant wait to get back to my master hes planning to cook dinner for me. He is rather a pathetic excuse for a cook, but he is cute when hes doing it. Burning up the fowl.." Severus laughed and pretended not to notice his counterparts anger flooding to his face. "Smoke just caked his little face. It took nearly a hour to get offbut it was quiet enjoyable. The chicken wasnt bad either.."

 

"Silence! This is work, can you pretend to be diligent instead of talking about that damn Potter like he was some sexual god!"

 

"Well? He is isnt he? I find it rather amusing how he desires me, which really is you, but instead of stooping to form a relationship with you, he has his idiot friends concoct a Grundel Award winning potion to make me, for his every desire."

 

"The only reason you were even created is because that brat has a twisted mind! He didnt have the balls to come to me, so he made you, and that award winning potion is useless, because while you may look like me, youre a complete idiot!"

 

Severus smirked. "Yes, Im a moron, but Im sleeping with the boy youve been fantasizing about since his 4th year. His mouth is exquisite the way he takes it all at once and his tongue Merlin, he was nearly the death of me last night.." That was all it took and fangrie was dropped into the mans potion, and orange goo splashed all over his clean shirt. Snape growled. "Let me tell you this, todays session is over, tomorrow when I pick you up, I expect you mind to be prepared for work, and if I hear so much as another word about Potter so help me I will cut off the endowment he is so fond of and ship you to him in a box! Get out of my sight!" Severus fumed, magic crackling around him but he did as he was told.

Thats what happened, and damn he was so right. He did have what he wanted. He wanted Potter, to rule over, to fuck, to reprimand, and to bully. That was his mission. Yet it had been stolen by some look a like, and not only that, but the Weasley Twins of all people, were going to win the Grundel Award this year! He couldnt let it happen. Hed been working on his on entry for months, but it was still in the process. Something the wizarding world could appreciate. He was just about to head to the dungeons when Potter popped out of no where, aparating in front of him. " Mr. Potter, I am in no mood for you."

 

"Professor, Im sorry to bother you, Ive just come here to apologize on the behalf of Severus. He is a little excited sometimes, Im sorry hes been giving you trouble." Snape was shocked. He looked into sincere green eyes and nodded. " Well it as to be expected the man is a product of a Weasley. "

 

Harry growled mentally but laughed on the outside. "Yeah. So um I was wondering to make up for his behavior today, Id like to cook you dinner. Id be honored if you came, and I will cook your favorite dish."

 

The ex death eaters eyes widened and he looked at him cautiously. "From what he tells me you are a horrible cook Potter. If your Potions are anything to go by I would be walking to my death bed. "

 

"He was just joking. Im a excellent cook, I actually started a job as a su chief for Dela Spells. You know, the little restaurant in Hogsmeade?"

 

DELA SPELLS?!! That was the most exclusive restaurant in town! IF he worked there, he had to have some skill. Snape finally conceded to go, and Harry nodded. "Im glad you accepted. Ill be looking forward to you coming. Severus...we have done a lot together, theres no need for us to be at each others throats all the time. I like you. Lets try to be friends." The teen smiled and Snape turned a dark red, watching the boy walk off. "Potter wait!"

 

"Yes sir?"

 

'You didnt ask me my favorite dish.."

 

Harry grinned and looked at him from over his shoulder, long lashes lidding over beautiful green pools. "You are technically my lover...I know them all. Anything with chocolate sauce sounds fine.." The boy winked and with a pop he disappeared. Snape was floored. Potter.. had used his first name, suggestively asked him to his home to cook for HIM, and called him his lover. He proceeded to his room to find something to wear after he stroked himself into clear thinking.

 

"Why are we doing this? Its ridiculous." Severus frowned. He didnt want to play lovers infront of his original. He wanted to BE Harrys lover, but the boy just wanted to make the real him jealous. This wasnt how he liked to spend his evening. "Because, he needs to learn not to mess with my friends. Now shut up, and teach me how to kiss right so I dont look like a idiot."

 

"Yes master.." Severus said gloomily. He sat down with the teen on the couch, mentally marking he hated the color. Red was a horrible color for furniture. Gryfindors He placed a hand on Harrys cheek and thumbed over his chin. "Close your eyes.."

 

"Okay.." Harry gulped out, and took off his glasses, expecting to have his lips to be covered in cum again. Instead warm thin lips came in contact with his own, and something inside of him started to flutter, more like jump all over. He shuddered against the mans skin and whimpered when they left. "That is called a small intimate kiss and it was very nice but this time press your lips against mine and slowly open your mouth.." The boy that lived shuddered at the word mouth. He didnt know why, but coming from that voice, it turned him on, and he was disgusted with himself, but couldnt disobey. Once again, warm lips were on his own, and he pressed against them, opening his mouth slowly. A wet tongue slid over his parched lips and he shivered like a leaf, groaning like nothing he had ever head himself do. That wet muscle probed inside the cavern of his moist mouth and stroked over his own dominantly, and he felt himself slowly being tilted to lay down on the couch. His head met the arm rest and Severus became more dominant, the kiss wet and hot, making the poor 16 yr old hot with a unknown need. His hands flew into silky black hair and his legs instinctively parted, his teacher in the art of kissing resting his slender hips between them. He gasped at the intimate contact. This was NOT how he kissed Cho this was steaming with sexual tension, and he felt his toes curl up the calfs of the mans legs, raising his slacks from skin to sock.

 

Severus grinned against him and cautiously slid down over his chin to his neck, feeling his hair being massaged desperately. 'Virgins..' he licked down the heros adams apple and Harry moaned outloud, their hips moving together, and parts that he thought shouldnt be touching rubbed franticly against one another through their pants. "Stop...stop Severusahhh...Professor Snape will be here any moment..."

 

"A little more..." Severus hissed to him, grinding his hips against the teenagers hardness. His hands pulled up a thin black dress shirt and his tongue licked over soft nipples, till Harry was gasping repeatedly, so turned on he could hardly speak. This was turning out nicely. His little master moaning under them so close to breaking the seal on his manhood by his mere touch.

DING DONG!!!

 

The doorbell rang and Harrys brain began to work. He jumped up, nearly uppercuting Severus in the face to get the door, pulling his shirt down so hed look presentable. He was burning and he squeezed his legs together behind the door to hold his erection from being seen as he opened the door. "Professor!"

 

"Potter. Am I...interrupting something?" The boy looked like he was shagged into next week, and his face was deep red from blushing. "No sir! Please, come in, Severus, will you give the professor a drink?"

 

"Yes..." Severus reply was short and clipped, and Snape could tell he had interrupted something. He smirked at his copy and the man looked as if hed kill him. He was glad he interrupted. Harry calmed himself, and he was okay to stand without a vase infront of his crotch, so he smiled at his teacher. "You look nice sir.." Deep red shirt and black slacks with his black robe over. He did look good didnt he? Snape smirked and noted the boy was impeccably dressed. All black, like a dark wizard, sleek and very fuckable. "I brought your house a gift."

 

Roses. The man brought roses?! How tacky was that?!! Severus threw the dish towel down on the sink. "Professor what would you like to drink?" some poison? "Bourbon if you have it." Snape smirked at Severus and the man frowned. "We dont."

 

"We dont. "

 

"What do you have? "

A glass for you to chew on "Rum."

 

"Rum?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I like Rum. Sorry, thats all I have. If you want I can go to the store.."

 

"No, Rum will be fine.."

 

They sat while dinner was still cooking and drank, the air thick with tension. Harry on one side with Severus and Snape in a chair across from them. " This is excellent rum." Snape said out of no where, and Harry nodded. "Yeah, my father saved case loads of it for my wedding..since Im not getting married, I figured nows the best time to drink it." Harry replied, sipping his drink. Snape arched a brow. "Not getting married? But the two of you are such a lovely couple, I figured in about 3 or 4 more months Id be giving congratulations.."

 

Severus was about to spout a loud round of obscenities when Harry stroked his hands through his hair. "No, were happy the way were are now, arent we pet? I think marriage is far too soon. Besides, that would pose problems..we have a very open relationship. I like to keep the air free, in case anyone catches our eye..,

 

Was he hearing right? Was the boy openly inviting him to their bed?? Well he should be surprised I mean he was his lovers exact double, the boy probably had fantasies about him in school and couldnt take it anymore and broke down and made him to relieve his tension. He wasnt surprised. " I see.. I didnt know your relationship was so very open. Have you taken on any other lovers?" How far would the Gryffindor go into this?

 

"No not yet, but were looking...Im not sure I can keep up with Severus, I think I need some help wearing him out, Im sure you understand...oh, dinner must be done." Harry smirked to his potion teacher and got up, going into the kitchen. The two men stared dagers at each other. " It looks like your lover isnt satisfied."bSnape was completely amused. He could just tell the boy hadnt fucked him yet and now Severus knew he knew. "Lets cut the pleasantries shall we? I have a plan."

 

"Oh you do, do you?"

 

"Yes."

 

The two were talking, and Harry didnt like that too much. He quickly prepared their plates and placed them on the table in the dinning area. They ate with dry conversation, and soon were back to sitting down on the couch, only the ex death eater was on one side of the Gryffindor and Severus was on the other. Harry felt like a caught cat. He shifted nervously and took big gulps of his drink, and it was refilled by Snape, who moved closer to him in the process. Someone was rubbing his neck. That felt nice. He was kindof stressed about the situation. He made a move to talk but a finger was placed on his lips. "Harry me and the professor have come up with an idea.." Severus smirked, whispering huskily in the boys ear.

 

Harry was feeling kindof hazy and looked over to the man. "Hm? What is that?"

 

"Since hes here, wed thought wed make the night more enjoyable.." pale fingers unbuttoned his shift and Harry felt like fingers circle his thigh in slow sensual strokes. "More enjoyable?"

 

"Yes Potter would you like that?" Snape grinned, tilting the boys head against the couch and alleviating him of his drink. "It depends. Are we playing a game?"

 

"No, this isnt a game..but it will be fun.." Severus grinned, hand slowly stroking the teen through his pants. Harry bolted up and felt dizzy as he stood off the couch. "You two are not about to do what you think your going to do with me!" He growled and held his head. It was swimming. Damn that rum.. The two might as well be twins as they stood next to him, smirking down at him all sexy like. Sexy like? Wait! When did he think they were sexy? It was ridiculous, and he hissed as dull nails racked over his covered nipples. "Between the two of uswe can show you pleasure like youve never known Potter dont you want that? Dont you want to know what it feels like to have a orgasm?"

 

"Not with you! Youre my teacher! Stop touching my ass!!" Severus grinned more and licked his lips. "I only wanted to help Harry let us show you here..watch us..." Harry blinked. What the hell just happened? The two just stopped touching him and started kissing roughly, Severus gripping his originals hair as he jumped into the mans arms, wrapping his legs around a slender waist. Snape growled and Severus growled and Harry was buzzing too bad for this. He swallowed and watched them, they were like wild animals, pulling at clothes and shoving their hands into each others pants, pulling large twin sexes out into view. They stroke hard and fast, grinding into each others hands, bodies moving like beautiful poetry. Harry was getting pissed because this was turning him on and it shouldnt be. And Severus betrayed him. He told him he had to do whatever he said, and he said for him to help him tease Snape, not fuck him on the couch.

"As long as it doesnt interfere with my needs."

 

Did he need sex? Why? Well the boy that lived wasnt giving it to him. His eyes welled with tears and he frowned at his friend as he watched pale lips cover his sex, causing him to moan with that dead sexy voice. Wait! His voice wasnt sexy. He was hurt because just an hour ago he had kissed him like that, and now he was doing it with Snape, who he didnt want to be kissing him either. He was so confused! The two looked at him with lustful eyes. "Join us Harry.."

 

"No. Your both are drunk and acting stupid. Im going to bed." Yet again he had left the two of them for the safety of his bedroom, and Snape wasnt surprised. " The boy obviously isnt into wizards, why you attempted this astounds me." He said to Severus who shook his head. "No, hes jealous.. its just as well."

 

"Bloody Potters..they cant make up their minds between dick and pussy to save their own life."

 

"Yes that was true for his father, but not him.." Severus smiled, and crept with Snape behind him into the boys room were Harry was crying. He leaned against the bed and stroked soft hair. " Just Harry..why so sad.."

"Im not sad, just leave me the hell alone Severus." The boy said with no venom, and the other kissed his temple. "Wouldnt be better for you if you just accepted it? Heaven knows we understand. And its alright."

 

"I dont want to accept it.."

 

"Try.mjust say it, and youll see its really a silly thing. " Harry sat up and sniffed, looking at his hands. How could he say this? He really didnt know this until just then and it hurt because he swore his life would be perfect. "I..I cantits too hard.."

 

"Try Harry.." This time it wasnt Severus saying his name, but Snape, and he looked at the man who stood and swallowed, tears falling from his eyes. "I..I..Im gay.and Ill never have children.." he took his glasses off and Severus held his head to his chest. "Its alright." It was a openly known fact that the wizarding world was fair and crooked at the same time. While they didnt place prejudice on two wizards marrying, it was a blessed union, but when it came to adopting, wizards in a bond werent allowed to have children. It meant the end of his dead parents name and everything. "No! Im not gay.. Im just confused is all." He said confidently and sat up straight, wiping his eyes. Snape glared and pulled the teens hands from his eyes, kissing him soundly on the lips, sending the kind of chill that exploded inside him all over. He whimpered as he pulled away. "Gentlemen, as much as I loved this heart to heart, I must be going. Theres only so much of this I can take. I have work that needs to be done. I will return tomorrow were we can discuss this matter seriously without the hinderce of intoxication." And with that he left the two alone. Harry had a feeling his admittance of his sexuality to his teacher was going to cost him. Big time. He wouldnt pay for it before Severus got what he deserved for betraying him though. Hed see to that.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry awoke he had a headache and a morning hardon. His sleepy eyes peered to see a sincere looking Severus licking at the tip of his inexperienced shaft, giving him a sorry look. "Thisahhh..is not how to wake me up.." Harry groaned and sat up, pulling at the mans head. His inky stare wavered and lips were removed from his shaft. "Master let me please you this morning.. "

 

'Im gay..'

 

Harry whimpered and chewed through his lip as he nodded. He made a confession last night. He was a gay wizard. And obviously a desperate gay wizard to be so turned on by one Severus Snape and his copy counterpart. He layed back and shivered as his sex was once again licked over, the sensitive crown weeping at the slit from the mans ministrations. "All Ive ever wanted..." Severus murmured through licks and kisses, and Harry became erratic, chest rising and falling harshly with his moans. "Severus.."

 

"Say it again..." the copy whispered, breath blowing over a reddened cock, and the shiver that was sent through the teen was unmistakable. Harry arched off the bed and gasped loudly as seed shot from his virginal tip and over the older wizards pale creamy face. "SEVERUS!!"

 

Once he came down he turned away in shame and whimpered. "Im sorry.."

 

"Youre not sorry..youre very exquisite...beautiful.." A pale hand touched his thigh and the boy that lived moved his leg. "Please...this doesnt feel right.." He whispered and got up, leaving the poor toy for a shower.

 

Snape came for breakfast and he had a very serious face. As always. Determined to the end. He sat down at the table and sipped his tea right after it was given. He needed it. This was going to be hard for him. Severus didnt mind that he was here today, he was down because of Harry. It didnt show on his face, but he was. He was just a copy. Snape was probably here to tell Harry to destroy him and move in with him to have a beautiful life together. He was probably going to be put under a unforgivable and never see him again. He was really quite fond of the boy, and it would be painful to hear him say he was to die. "Gentlemen.." Harry said solemnly as if his life was over the minute he walked into the room. He sat and looked between them. They both were so similar and yet so different. He liked them both, and hated them both at the same time. For ruining his life. He was wearing his stripped pjs and once he sat down, Snape began to prompt him. 'Here it comes..' Harry thought sarcastically and listened to the man, waiting for him to say he told the headmaster and he was expelled, that he was to be sent to Azkaban or something. "Potter...how are you this morning?"

 

"Fine sir..."

"Im here to discuss last night.."

 

"I know. "

"What we did was highly unacceptable and unprofessional on my part. I.aa.." the potion master coughed. "..apologize."

 

Harry sighed. "Ill pack my things. When are the Aurors coming to pick me up to take me to jail s- What?"

"I apologize. " Harry blinked. Twice. Looked at the man hard and swallowed. "No! Its my fault! I shouldnt have tried to trick you and Im sorry Severus for making you play along and-"

 

"Be silent boy. We all made mistakes yesterday, but it was not fruitless. And just because you found out about your sexual preference doenst mean you cant enjoy life. I myself have been through somethings, but I do not regret my decision. You shouldnt either. If your willing Im sure that Severus and I could turn this into a positive outcome. "

 

VWhat was he trying to say?" Was he asking to sleep with him again! He wasnt ready!!! Harry turned red and Snape immediately correct him. "No, I am not talking about that. Theres no use denying that I have desired to bed you..but my conscious wouldnt allow it. However, I think it might be persuaded to abit of courtship."

 

"Courtship?"

 

Severus smiled. "Yes Harry would you like that?"

 

"You mean be like boyfriends? But I...what if someone finds out?"

 

"No one will know, and it will satisfy your curiosity."

 

Harry turned red again and played with a button on his shirt. "I guess thats okay but.. I refuse to choose between the two of you. If I have to go on a date with you, Im going out on a date with Severus too."vSeverus smirked at that, hand extending to lift the boys chin. " I wouldnt be adverse to that..." That fluttering feeling came back to him and he shuddered, smiling nervously. "Okay. Yes sir. Yes Id like very much to date you. Both of you." Snape blushed darkly and snorted. " Its agreed. Since I require the mornings for work, I will meet you here at seven. My only rule is that he is to not be here when I get here. He may take my post at Hogwarts till I return. I shall do like wise." The copy frowned darkly. Did he have a problem with him? He fumed on the inside and looked towards his original. "Very well, but I shall take the opportunity to use my time now." That meant, get the fuck out you asshole, and Snape took the hint. He walked over to his student and kissed his hand before announcing his departure and like a ghost, he aparated out the apartment.

 

Thats when Severus immediately started to smile, and he looked at Harry and grinned like a fool. "Little master, I have a wonderful place to take you. Get dressed at once!!" That was a order, and Harry hopped to find something to wear.

 

When Harry came out the man was dressed as the professor and grinned evily. "Well, hop to it boy!" He took his hand and in a instant they were aparated to the port of the sea, fishermen casting their nets over large boats. "Where are we?"

 

"The fishing bay of course." The man said sternly, putting on his asshole persona in a instant. Harry arched a brow. Why would he bring him here? He watched in fascination as the man rolled his sleeves up after taking off his jacket and kneeled, sticking both hands in the water. "What are you doing?"

 

"Watch.." the copy whispered, and he pulled his hands up, covered in green algae. He moved his hands directly in the boys face and Harry backed back. "What are you doing?!"

 

"Just shut up and look closely!" Harry frowned. He didnt like Severus acting like Snape. He was being a jerk to him in public, and that pissed him off, because he technically owned him. However, he did as he was told and was amazed as tiny little winged creatures looked up at him from the algae, smiling giggling faces looking at him with wonder. "Professorwhat..are those?"

 

"They are infant water fairies." Severus said outloud, then walked closer to the teen to speak privately. "Arent they beautiful? There just babes now, but when they get older, they loose the green algae attached to their bodies and become blue and translucentglowing in the dark underwater. Its very hard to find adults of the species because they die after mating.." There was a twinkle in the mans eye, and it wasnt one the headmaster owned. It was beautiful, filled with mischief and appreciation for such tiny innocent creatures. "They are amazing.." Harry uttered then looked up at the man, frowning. "Do you use them for potion ingredients?"

 

"Never...no one does.. not since I won my first Grundel Award..or rathersince Snape did.."

 

"What happened?"

 

Severus gently placed the creatures back into the water and washed his hands off before walking with the teen down the dock. " I petitioned a law against doing so after discovering them in my 4th year. " he said a matter of factly, but Harry blushed and pulled at his arm. "Really?!! You saved that entire species!" He was feeling something he had never felt before, and Severus gasped as the boy pulled him behind a large stack of crates and kissed him hard, arms flying around his neck. The black haired man smirked. Obviously the little Gryffindor thought bravery was sexy.

The two ate and had wonderfully amusing conversation, Severus making jokes or doing something rude just to make him laugh. Harry blushed as the man bid him goodnight as they left their date. "I could get use to this dating thing..." He said dreamily and walked up to his door twirling much like a love struck Neville in 4th year. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Snape sitting on the couch, and NOT in his usual attire. He was wearing just a blue button up shirt and black slacks, hair tied by a black bow. When he saw the boy he grew nervous and pulled at the cuffs of his shirt. "Mr. Potter.."

 

"Professor.." It was rather awkward seeing them man, knowing he wanted him, and the fact that he was his teacher, it was a lot to swallow. Harry smiled weakly but Snape did not reciprocate. "Wipe that silly smile off your face boy. We have work to do."

 

"Work?! Your making me do work! I thought this was a date!" Harry frowned and Severus shook his head, his tone becoming much more gentler. "It is. If you wouldcome with me.." Without permission he took the boys hand and walked out the apartment and down the street. As soon as they made it in public, his hand was jerked away, and all Harry could think was asshole. . He felt like they had been walking for day when the man escorted him into a hospital? "What are we doing here?"

 

"Baby sitting." The ex death eater said a matter of factly and Harry thought he was being sarcastic. Sure enough, they were in the maternity ward and surrounded by carriages full of little infant, all starting to cry at once as soon as Snape entered the room. He broke into a uncharacteristic smile and picked a babe up in swaddling cloth, her eyes lit and her crying stopped as she grabbed a hand full of black hair. "This is Ellizabeth. Ellizabeth this is Harry Potter isnt it?" he cooed to the child and Harry was dumbstruck. The girl started giggling and he teased her with a large finger. "You missed me didnt you my dear? Well never fear, I have returned, and I come bearing gifts." With a bit of wandless magic a bottle materialized in his hand and he fed the little witch. Harry had never seen anything so. Dramatic. This evil, dark man, was so at home holding this innocent child, and he looked so beautiful doing it, as if he was made for children. Harry was filled with so much awe he jumped when he heard his teachers silky voice. "Well dont just stand there gawking at me boy. There is work to be done here." He transported the tray of bottles near the teen. Feed them. "Do not mix them up either, each one is filed with a diluted potion for each individual one. They are all very ill." The bottles had names that matched cribs and as Harry helped the snarky man feed the little ones, he relized they didnt at all look healthy. Some pale, some with overly large ears, some with vicious teeth. All of them were beautiful, but not at all normal. "Whats wrong with them..."

"They are neglected children caused by the war. Some of them are children of vampires, werewolves and even nymphs..." And thats how the next few weeks went. Severus took him somewhere fun and interesting, always ending the date by leaving the poor hero with the need for release, while Snape always took him somewhere important, sharing his work with the boy, and Harry suspected he was trying to prove he was trustworthy. It was working, and because the ex deatheater didnt kiss him or anything, unlike the determined Severus, it left him wanting him bad. BAD.

 

**************************


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks had passed and it was the week of his birthday.

 

He had received letters from his friends, but didnt expect either of them to show up. With this carefree attitude, he was sleeping rather contently, with his greasy haired servant taking a shower. The summer had been better than he expected. For the first time, although it might sound weird, the teen felt like he had a family. Two wizards cared enough for him to spend time with him, and show him places he had never seen before, and thats why he was smiling in his sleep, and Ron and Hermione was staring down at him oddly. Ron looked at Harry and then to the witch, whispering. " Look at him..he looks like hes been shagged for months..."

 

Hermione giggled. " Maybe he found himself a girlfriend Ron. Harry is an attractive guy. Im surprised you havent taken him yet." The red head was just about to say something when he noticed the shower was on, and someone was humming in it. " Bloody hell. I think your right, someones in his shower!" Severus heard a disturbance and came out the shower, naked as the day he was created, with both of his deadly palms outstretched. "Get away from my master..now."

After several minutes of screaming. Harry was pouring 4 cups of tea, and looking wearily. Severus didnt feel the need to put clothes on, but since his master insisted, he tossed on one of the teens shirts that came to his upper thighs. Ron was disgusted. "Harry, what do you think your doing?!!"

 

"Im pouring you tea Ron, please dont yell, I have a headache."

 

"Forget the bloody tea! Im talking about him!! The tall wizard spouted, pointing at Severus and the clone snorted. What if the re-"

Pop!!

 

"Good Morning Harry, Severus, I brought over some bagel-"

 

Harry looked unaffected, but the color on his cheeks rose, and so did the color on his friends. Hermione gasped. "Professor!"

 

'Grandger, Weasley. I see you have met Severus.." the potion master said tiredly, and kissed his counterpart on the top of his greasy head, then moved to Harry who was in the kitchen. Harry looked up wantonly for a real kiss, but all he received was a kiss on his blackish brown hair, and even that made him shudder. He smiled through his shiver and chewed on his lip. "Good morning sir..."

"Good morning..." Harry the teacher said seductively, then reached his arm under the boy, pressing against him as he retrieved a cup of tea. "Youre looking well..." The man said and walked to sit in his favorite chair in the house, next to the fire and opened up his paper as if it was normal. Harry grinned. "Youre looking well yourself sir.."

Severus rolled his eyes playfully at his original and at one of the bagels messily, ignoring his masters friends shock. "Harry! What in the hell?! We leave you for a few weeks and your fucking Snape and his clone?!!"

 

Snape frowned and looked at the Weasley child between hooded eyes. "Watch your language boy..."

 

When Rons outbursts got too much, Harry took his bestfriends downstairs and took a morning walk with them away from his two snarky boyfriends. "Okay, let me explain this. Fred and George made Severus through a potion, and Snape found out, and he suggested, because we like each other, that we could go out on dates and stuff. Oh and I havent been sleeping with them, although Severus gave me a blow job a few weeks ago.." The potter child blushed and Ron shook his head. "Harry I know we try to do everything together, but just because Im into blokes, doenst mean you have to be.."

 

Harry frowned. "Ron, Im gay. Thats it. I cant change it and I dont want to. And Im not gay because you are, and dont start telling me that Snapes evil, cause hes not. My birthday is 4 days away, so I will be of age and our relationship wont get either of introuble. Just please be happy for me. I was happy for you."

Back at the Potter residence, Snape and Severus was plotting. So this needs to be a combined situation Severus said with a smirk, and Snape nodded. "Yes, we must work together on this. The boys attraction for us is at its peak. And although I hate these kinds of things, we have no choice. "

 

"Do we really have to go there? I mean its horrible!"

"Yes Im afraid. I ve already booked arrangements and everything."

"Fine, it will be worth it." Harry and the rest of the golden trio came in and Harry grinned. "What will be worth it? Are you two planning a surprise birthday present for me behind my back?"

 

Snape looked offended. "Certainly you dont believe me so capable of such..."bHe looked the teen up and down before resting on his full red lips. "..malicious behavior..."bHarry blushed crimson and looked away. "No sir.."

 

Severus started laughing and it creeped Ron out. " Oh, and Severus, Ron and Hermione will be staying here for a few days, so stay on your best behavior, or our date for Thursday is cancelled." Severus looked appaled. "But Master!"

 

"No buts. And go put some clothes on, your scaring poor Hermione with your trouser snake hanging out."

 

"I live here!!"

 

"Severus Julius Snape!' Both men cringed at the sound of their middle name and Harry smirked, crossing his arms. "Yes, you told me you didnt have a middle name. Luckily, Sev isnt as untruthful. Go get dressed or your eating left overs tonight." Hermione had to stop her laughing as the man ran out the room and into the bedroom with a rush of black hair, mumbling about little grouchy masters needing a good fuck. Snape groaned. "You need to teach him better behavior. "

 

"You should behave yourself too.." the teen said cautiously. The man raised a eyebrow as if say " have you lost your mind?" but Harry blushed shyly as he walked over to the man, whispering in his ear. "If your good Ill bring you back those chocolate truffles you like from Delas I know how much you love them.." Ron nearly passed out at the blush that ran over his snarky professors face. "You make a good bargin..but its not just the chocolate I desire.." Opps!! Damnit to hell in back he didnt mean to say that infront of the other gryffindors!! Harry grinned and with a quick kiss to the mans pale cheek, ran out the door, dragging his friends with him.

The next few days were crazy. His friend refused to believe that he wasnt having sex with the older wizards! Everytime they woke to use the bathroom, Severus or Snape was in his bedroom with him, Severus naked and sleeping under the covers with him, or Snape reading to him, watching over him while he was sleeping. Harry just couldnt get it through their thick heads! Severus was a ahhphysical guy. He enjoyed touching him, groping him in private places that he shouldnt and he always managed to do so when the two were around. It was still nice though. He had his boyfriends and his two best friends over. He did all his homework and Severus helped them, and he played quiditch with Ron while Hermione discussed potions with Snape. Severus was quite sad he couldnt attend the teens birthday party, but it just wasnt safe to let everyone know he was there. He was a illegal enity, and Harry could get arrested if he was found. He got numerous presents, and it was nice not to get the headaches from the darklord. When it was dark, everyone went home, including Ron and Hermione, and that left Severus and Snape. He hadnt received their present yet, but he was sure it was going to be nice. He had been watching them, and they were very secretive for days. A blindfold was put on him and he was led and his hand touched something. He felt the familiar pull of a port key, and when the blindfold was off, he was in a humungous amusement partk! Severus grinned at him. "Happy Birthday little master.."b he turned to Snape and the man smirked at him from under his cloak. "Go." He told him, and he and Severus raced to all sorts of non magical contrapments, rides, food, they had a blast and when they grew tired, they met Snape back at the enterance, and in the shadows, they portkeyd home. Harry grinned like a fool. "Whos idea was that?"

 

"Both of ours. " they said like twins, and then again, like twins they presented him with two plain parcel wrapped packages. Both small. He opened them both and gasped as four rings appeared before him. Snape coughed and pretended to be unaffected while Harry was nearly in tears. "What does this mean..."

 

"They are small bond rings.. for protection. So when ever your hurt or in pain, we will know..so we can take care of you..." Severus whispered huskily, and slipped the first ring onto Harrys ringfinger. Snape did the same, and then Harry put the last two on them both. A heat rose from the rings and then like magic,they dissolved. "Thank you...this means a lot to me it makes me feel like were family.."

 

He kissed Severus deeply on the lips and then his blushing teacher, a jolt of tension flowing between them. Once he pulled away he felt shaken, shivering at their closeness. He could feel so much with the rings on. Desire, need, hope, it all flowed from the tips of his fingers to his mind, and he pulled at two hands, pulling the two men to him. "I..I want you both to make love to me...I wont be afraid..and I wont turn you away.." he whispered and thats all the reassurance Severus needed before his lips were on the teens neck, hands roaming under his shirt revealing tanned skin. Snape, or so affectionally called Sev, kissed the boy soundly, unbuttoning his pants and spelling their clothes into nothing. Skin was caressed, lips kissed, heat inflamed until Harry was pulled into jumping into his teachers arms shakily, and carried into the bedroom. Once they were their thin lips were doing dangerous things with his nipples and the head of his now rock hard sex, and the now 17yr old was moaning his delight. "Ohh gods.. Im on fire..." he gasped as his nipple was sucked by a heated Severus, the other rubbed into a painful hardness. Snapes lips rimmed over the head of his shaft and the scream that came from him when the man licked the slitbroke a few dishes in the kitchen. His hips bucked up but Severus held them down and the two sat up, rubbing their large shafts over the swollen phallus of one Harry Potter. "Please!"

 

"Please what..."

"More...please.." the boy sobbed out, hands covering his face. Something slick rubbed over his enterance and he gasped, looking up at a very serious looking professor, rubbing his thick digit over his puckered virginity. "Dont worry...I wont hurt you.." That was the promise he recived from the man and he took it, as his servant engulfed his sex down his throat. Harry whimpered as a digit was pressed deep inside him and again as it moved more frequently, touching something that made seed shoot prematurely from his cock. "Ple- Im gonna cum!!" he cried but the other wizards werent having that. He groaned as those digits left him and so did those lips, and the two kissed his chest before positioning themselves.

 

This is it. He was going to have sex. He was going to give himself to- He let out a strangled gasp as Severus slowly sat down apon his shaft, tightness gripping him deadly, so much he thought he black out. Both moaned as the head of the red sex finally made it passed the rim, and Severus stayed like that, one hand olding him up, the other helping his original as he guided his large manhood inside the wizarding hero. "AHHH!!!" Harry screamed, but he didnt have time to focus on the pain as Severus began to slide up and down on his shaft, and he felt the hottest heat he ever felt enclose around him, gripping him, coaxing seed from his shaft. "Ohfuck..Severus so bloody tight..."He moaned, and when he felt something brush against his prostate he arched his back and cried out. " Sir!!" The pace the worked on the 17yr olds body was ravenous, and it wasnt long before all three of them were huffing, Snape groaning. "Ha..Harry.Im..Im..." He couldnt stop it. His hips thrusts savagely into the teen and inturn made him thrust violently into Severus, who was screaming hoarsly. One final stroke down from that hard sex and the clone came, seed shooting all over his masters chest. The chain reaction was inevitable. Harry and Snape joined him in a violent wave of screams, which eventually broke all the dishes in the cubbards. Harry wasnt concerned.

 

***********************************


	5. Chapter 5

******************************************************

 

Harry smiled as he stroked one of his first lovers hair, sandwiched between two black haired men, both snoring with their arms around him. He removed a strand from Snapes face and smiled gently. Last night was amazing. They both were so gentle to him, so caring, they made his first experience unbelievable. His unruly hair was sticking up in tangled black locks surrounding his blushing face and he sat up slowly, looking between the two. What could he ever want? He could think about coming home to the two sleeping like this, content, dark glistening eyes waking to see him full of adornment. He wanted to repay them for their kindness last night. So with the two of them between him, he pulled the sheets back and looked down.

 

He had never looked at another mans sex before, and as morning woods jutted up and the pouts of creaming stomachs and leaned to the side he examined them, looking at their rigidness, looking at the thick veins and pulsing reddened skin with a sudden arousal. Grasping his teachers shaft, he shuddered. This was inside him. Touching him deeply, filling him and pumping inside him till he exploded in a mind numbing orgasm. He looked over at his servants and chewed his lip. They were both identical, both petruding from a nestle of dark wirey curls, the bulbous tip covered in glistening pre essence. He took Severus in his hand and gently touched the two crowns together, his head hesitantly leaning down to lick over the lavous slits. Both men groaned and Harry fought the shiver that ran down his spine at the taste.

They were both sweet and bitter, and he swirled his pink tongue around them to get more of that unique flavor. The teen pressed deep inside the now weeping slits and two pairs of eyes regarded him with a lusts. "Good morning.." the boy that lived said huskily and his head went back down, mouth open as wide as it would go as he forced it to put both heads inside. Severus groaned and looked over at Snape who was smiling lazily back at him, hand resting ontop of his students head. Small hands began to stroke them and lips enclosed around reddened, cum soaked skin till both were gasping, hips bucking up. Harry winced and pulled his mouth away, working on the ex death eater with his mouth while stroke his present with his callus hands, head bobbing experimentally.

 

"Merlin.." The teacher gasped as heat engulfed his sex and he tried to get up with every stroke, his orgasm pooling at his loins. God his mouth was fantastic. Hot and tight, those perfect little lips covering his shaft with a grip that could take him to oblivion. That mouth left him and moved to Severus, and the clone fisted short blackish brown hair tightly, pushing that sweet little head over and over on his manhood. He felt his orgasm near, as Harrys stroking became faster and more fluid, and those lips were gone and the two watched the boy moaning as he placed his little pink tongue out, awaiting their seed to cover it. "Come for me.." Harry growled out dominantly, and the two did as if on command, seed shooting on that wicked tongue and all over the golden boys face. "Yesss!!" Snape hissed out tensed violently as the last jerks of his orgasm flooded out of his trembling phallus.

 

Severus grunted and hunched over sitting up as he held the teens head in place. "Fuck!!"

 

When the two came down Harry gave them a evil smirk, covered in seed all over his face and the roots of his hairline, green eyes shimmering dangerously. "Good morning.."

 

Snape snorted. " I should say it bloody well is.."

VHarry its bad taste to wake a horny man..." Severus grinned to him, that beautiful smile that made Harry nervous. He sat up and soon the two were on him, both black haired wizards between his legs, licking on his cock like a ice cream cone. Harrys sensitive shaft didnt take long to become spent, and he gave a shrill cry as he expelled his seed onto pale lips. " Oh god!!!"

 

The three took a shower in a transfigured tub and when they came out, Snape was feeling awkward. Last night was wonderfulbut he wanted the boy for himself. He wasnt energetic like his copy, hed probably grow tired of him and just keep his servant for his every desire. His face creased in a frown, but it was kissed away by full red lips, and shimmering emeralds regarded him with sincerity. "Sir.."

 

"You may address me informally boy, I believe you just spilled my seed." 'Damnit! I dont want to yell at him!' Harry didnt give in to his crankiness however. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Last night was awesomeyou took such good care of me and I wanted to thank you..."

 

"Your welcome.."

Harry blushed and leaned in further, hugging the dark wizard. ' I can see being like this forever..." He didnt really pay attention to what was coming out of his mouth, but Snape did, and turned red. "You dont know what you ask of me.."

"Hm?" He was too comfortable just holding the man, he wasnt even paying attention. Severus walked in and yawned. "Is it time to go to work already? Blood hell, and I wanted to sleep more too.."

 

His two wizards went to work and he went to the home of the Weasleys, getting ready to go school shopping with his two best friends. When he got there however, he was greeted by Sirius and a sad looking Remus Lupin. Sirius looked pissed, and Harry promptly turned the other way and started walking back down the street.

 

VHarry James Potter!!" Sirius growled and Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Fuck.."

 

"What is this nonsense I hear about you fucking that greasy Snivelus!!!"

"Hi Sirius..."

 

"Dont avoid it!!" Harry looked weakly to Remus for help but the werewolf didnt say anything. "I really dont want to talk about this right now. Im really tired, Im just coming to meet Ron and Hermione.."

 

"So you dont deny it?! Im taking you to St. Mungos! Hes got some spell on you!!"

 

"No, he doesnt. I am an adult, and Im in a relationship with another adult. Thats all it is to it. Im sorry if you wanted grandchildren, but Im gay Sirius I cant change who I amand Im not changing who Im with because you dont like him! Hes nice to me. He takes me to cool places and teaches me stuffhes really not a bad guy. You just never gave him a chance did you!"

 

The animangus blushed and started to scream when Ron and Hermione came out, and Ron looked apologetic. "Harry.."

 

"Are we going to go or what? Ive got my letter this morning..." The golden boy said annoyed. And the day started off so good...

Meanwhile, The two Snapes were dillengently working on their Award winning potion. This potion is really unstable Severus The copy said to his original, looking worried. "You know Ive been working on it for yearsif we do this correctly..this could change everything not just for our world, but for us."

'I know.." Severus whispered with a tiny smile and the two continued working, knowing there wouldnt be much work getting done once school started. Severus would have to stay in Snapes quarters during the new term, and it was dangerous. It was no doubt that Dumbledore would find out. Sooner or later.

Harry went to work in a grumpy mood. Sirius ruined everything. He couldnt concentrate on his su flee knowing Sirius was going to try to break the three of them up. Smoke rose from his skillet and he groaned, but large hands were placed on his lips. "Shhh.."

 

"Sir.." Harry mumbled, but quickly shut up at a finger dragged down his lips till it rested on the crotch of his pants. He shuddered and swallowed hard. They couldnt do this herethis was his job, and if someone found out The 17yr old swallowed and looked up to see a worried looking Severus. "Severus..wheres Professor Snape..."

 

"The mutt...they started fighting...and I..he ordered me away...Harry Im sorry. I came to you.." Harrys eyes flashed and in a instant he threw his apron off and aparated to Grimmonds Place. Sirius and Snape were in each others face and wands were out. He ran between them and shoved his god father back. "Sirius no!"

 

"Harry get out of the way! This little shit is trying to trick you!" Harry growled and magic crackled around him, wind gusting his hair up as he grew angry. "Enough!!!" Severus come here now! With a pop Severus appeared, and Remus was taken aback. Two Snapes?

 

The tone of the boy that liveds voice was dangerous, and he narrowed his eyes, wand pointed out. "You see him? He belongs to me. Snape belongs to me. They are both Mine. If I find out you have hurt either of them.I swear on mums grave Sirius you will wish the dementors took you. Im on the bloody edge! This is the one time I feel free, no ones out to kill me, and Im happy! Do not confront my lovers like this again. Im not under a spell. Im in love..."

 

The two twin like men blushed and Severus chewed on his lip. "Harry.."

 

The potter child smiled at his servant and turned to Sirius, hugging him tightly as he leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Please...be happy for me.." Sirius nodded and looked between the two, still with malcontent. "Why are there two of them.."

 

"Thats a long story. One that deserves some firewhiskey."

 

The five men talked and Harry wasnt surprised that Remus liked Severus right off the bat. Sirius was cautious of him but even he laughed at some of the clones jokes. Snape felt out of place with them. They hated him, he could tell, but he didnt care. What he did care about was..

 

"Im in love..."

With which one of them? Was it him? Or was it his wity counterpart? This vexed him to no end, and he caught himself brooding. Harry saw this and looked pleadingly to him. "Sirius, do you mind keeping an eye on Severus for a while? I need to talk to professor Snape..."

 

Remus gladly took in the other mans company, and Severus ignored the fact the two were going to be alone for the moment. They left the room and Snape snatched the boy by the hips and aparated into his quarters, jerking him away once he was there. "Explain yourself!"

 

"What are you talking about??" Harry frowned, but the man was having none of that. "Interrupting me and Black. And that silly declaration! Whats your problem?!"

 

"Excuse me! I just didnt want you to get hurt!"

 

"I can take care of myself boy. Ive been doing it before you were even a thought!"

 

'Oh yeah, it sure shows! Look how well youve been taking care of yourself!!" Harry growled and snatched the mans right arm sleeve up, revealing the dark mark. There was a vicious slap and Harry growled out, kissing the potion master roughly. His clothes were snatched and torn, and their hips grinded into each other, his hair gripped tightly. Perhaps you need to be reminded who is in charge . Snape grounded out and pulled his angry sex from its hiding place, whispering a lubricating spell before forcefully entering the Gryffindor. Harry screamed bloody murder and pulled at his own hair as he was thrusted into violently over and over. "Is this it??!" the teen screamed at him, even though there was tears in his eyes. He dug his nails into the professors shoulders, eyes fierce. "Whats the matter?! Cant you fuck me harder?? Fuck me harder! Cant you fuck me harder?!" he pushed the death eater over the edge, the rapid movement against his prostate almost too much to take. He was screaming and his voice was growing hoarse. Snape turned around and laid the boy roughly on his desk, pants around his ankles. "Is this good enough for you?!"

 

Harry sobbed gripping the edge of the desk, his toes curled around the mans waist. "Yes!!"

 

"Do you love it Potter?! Love my cock up your little ass!!" His thrusts turned near brutal and Harrys nails dug large craters in the oak desk, his magic flowing in a red light around him. " I fucking love it!!"

 

"I thought you did! You may own Severus but you dont own me! Who owns you?! Whos cock are you going to come on?!"

 

"You!! You own me!!! Im going to come on your cock!! Sir!!! Im gonna cum!!!!" Seed flowed weepingly from a neglected shaft laying against the boys muggle tee shirt, and he moved to grab it but his hands were held over his head as the inky potion masters hips pivoted in spasmatic jerks deep against his sweet spot. "Cum on my cock!!" Harry cried out and tensed, his enterance tightening like a vice around his teachers base as seed shot out of his manhood all over his shirt, the desk and his face. "Merciful heavens!!!" Snape howled as his seed erupted in a explosion of hot shots of white deep inside his long time student. Harry gasped at the overflow of essence streaming in him and trembled, eyes wide, tears falling freely from his eyes. "S-sir.."

 

They panted until breath was finally caught and The ebony haired man pulled out, his seed gushing out of the 17yr old and dripping down the front of his desk. He looked at him and frowned. "Cant you see..I want you for myself..."

Harry blushed and closed his legs against the wetness, wincing as he sat up. "You do have meall of you. Including SeverusIm not cheating on you. We started this with the three of us.." Harry said sadly and casted a clensing spell on himself before pulling his pants up, touching the sour faced teachers shoulder. "And in case you were wondering.its you.."

 

Not a good day at all. Harry sighed and looked back at him as he started to walk out the door. "I think you and Severus need to spend some time together Ill send him to you tonight.."

 

********************


	6. Chapter 6

*******************************************

 

Hell on earth!! God he knew he was an asshole, but actually watching himself be a asshole was a entirely different thing. Severus was annoyed, and the two brooded much for the rest of the week. He was tired of being refered to and being thought of as this man. This rude man, who only thought of himself. He changed his appearance and his entire attire, so he wouldn't be thought of as Snape. His hair was longer now, thanks to magic, pass his shoulders in long black locks. He wore colors. Reds and greens and purples. He smiled. He didn't want to be called Severus anymore either. He resigned to being called Julius. And now that he and his original didn't look so much alike, he could be his own man.

Only problem with this? People would notice, and therefore he was confined to Severus' quarters. This made him pissed, and he fumed while reading the paper, a glass of bourbon in hand. Harry had started school, so he never saw him. Only Snape. Snape this, Snape that. The man was a menace! He really missed his little master, and as a entire month passed without him getting one ounce of sexings, he thought Ak'ing himself wouldn't be a bad idea. Snape came in with a particularly bad mood today after lunch, and all Julius(Severus, the oh so kinky copy) wanted to do was crawl in a hole. It wasn"t five minutes before he started bitching about him being messy, and the poor clone just ignored him. "Are you even bloody listening to me?!"

 

"No. No I'm not. I don't respond to screaming."

 

"That infernal Potter-"

 

"Whatever ill news you have to say about my master, I don't want to hear it."

 

"Has he got you so wrapped up around the balls that you can't see infront of your cock?" Julius sighed and looked away. " Its James all over again..." he whispered and Severus groaned. " James chose. Harry has not. What does it matter anyways? "

 

"You're an idiot. You have an entire life ahead of you. I WAS CREATED FOR HIM! I LIVE FOR HIM. That was my soul purpose.... and my magic is depleting because he has not come to see me. I wish he had rather just killed me when we met.."

 

Severus frowned and sat next to the man, letting him lay his head on his shoulder. He was definitely from his younger magic. Depressed, in desperate need for attention...

He needed love, and the love he needed was from his master, who was ignoring not only him, but their bonds and their relationship. He should have never started it in the first place. The boy was just so 'tempting' and it looked so full of promise. But that was summer days, and now play was over. It was his last year at Hogwarts. He'd probably leave poor Julius on his door step like a orphaned babe. He stroked the mans long raven hair and looked at his dead eyes. "If Potter doesn't want to continue what he started, then to hell with him. You may live with me..if you wish..but first we need to figure out how to sever the master bond between the two of you."

 

"No!! I'll cease to exist! There is no point in living! Tom was right. Just made to serve. Not lead. "

 

Severus thought a moment then chuckled. "Do you remember the first time Lucius graced our presence? " This made his copy laugh. " The man never could hide his affections could he? He was so smitten by that poor sap Author Weasley. Picked on him incessantly. Its no wonder the Weasley boy that hangs around with Harry fell for his son. I'd say give it some time, when the boy gets out, Weasley is going to be in his little stuck up ass in no time!" The two laughed and Snape summoned a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Their favorite. With two spoons and bare feet they ate and reminisced about what his clone could remember, the potion master helping him with things he didn't remember. Julius' tone grew serious and he sat up. " How's the potion coming?"

 

"It's finished"for the mean time.. There's probably some jinx's still in it, but its nearly perfect. I'm pretty sure it will work. "

 

"What"s the point"I mean now"now that the little master has abandoned us"who will we test it on?"

 

Snape growled. "We don't need him!! We can test it..I could test it on you..it would ensure our blood was accepted into the potion."

 

The clone frowned and flipped his hair over his shoulder. " Are you bloody joking?! "

 

"I don't make jokes."

"But its going to hurt like hell!!" Julius pleaded, but Severus just shook his head. "That is the price for greatness. "

There was a knock on the door and when it was opened, who should be at it but Harry Blood Potter. He smiled at them, looking out of breath in his quiditch uniform, smiling widely as he saw them sitting on the couch like they were getting along. "Hey you guys." The boy grinned, and Julius chewed on his lip. "Harry.."

 

"Severus. Sorry I haven't been by, I had tons of school stuff to do, and with Ron as quiditch captain, he's having practice at really weird hours..." He kissed the servant and the man clutched his waist, holding him tight. The teen giggled. "I take it you missed me?" He smirked at his teacher and he smirked back. " It took you long enough to come, the mans been insufferable, trying to vent out. He's even spelled his hair longer than mine!" The golden boy laughed and grinned at his smirking copy. "I like it. So, what have you two been doing without me? Having sex? " he laughed, but the professor pulled him into a kiss. "Without you? Never."

 

"Too bad. I actually think you guys doing that together is kindof hot. Oh and I have some papers Fred and George need you guys to sign, something about consenting yourselves for the contest this week. " Snape gave Julius a knowing look and cleared his throat. " Speaking of the contest, my entry is ready...and I'd like to test it on you. "

 

Harry blinked. "On me Are you going to hex me 50 times to see if I"m flame resistant?"

 

"No. It's a very delicant potion...and...it could change the way our kind lives. The only way I will give my consent to you little friends requests if you agree. I promise it will do no harm to you. If it doesn't work it will have no affect on you period. "

 

" And...if it does?" Harry was nervous again, he didn"t like the idea of being a lab rat again, and Snapes potions usually tasted horrendous. The ebony haired teacher smiled gently and pulled the boy to him. " If it works, then you will have what you always wanted.."

 

Harry contemplated it for a moment. He still didn"t tell him what the potion did, but also, if he refused, he'd put a hinderance on his friends and his relationship with his lovers. He sighed and nodded. Julius' eyes grew wide as saucers and he ran to their labroom. " Why is he so excited?"

 

"Because he's a moron." Snape teased, but sure enough his copy came back with the potion in hand, swishing about in his robes. Harry looked at the bottle and hesitated a minute before drinking it and looked at himself. " Am I suppose to grow a tail or something? How am I suppose to know its working?"

 

Severus grinned evily at the boy and pulled him by his quiditch robes in the bedroom, tugging his clone alone with him.

 

The next few days were weird. Snape was...sweet. It was strange. The man checked up on Harry twenty four seven, and even his copy checked up on him between classes, making sure he didn't eat anything weird or fell. Harry became nervous when the potion master followed him into the bathroom after he felt sick in the great hall. After heaving the contents of his breakfast up he stared angrily at the smiling man. "What. The hell. Did. You. Make me drink." The pureblood just grinned at the boy in that oh so sexy way he did and helped him spell the puke off of his shirt, completely ignoring the question. "Severus I'm serious!! Whatever you gave me is making me sick! Is this suppose to happen? I can't hold a damn thing down!"

 

" Its perfectly find. Just calm down. We have many things to do today. I already wrote your notes excusing you out of class, and Julius is waiting for us infront of the gate on the first floor. "

 

Where were they going? Why was it so important that he had to miss school? He frowned more. He HATED not knowing what was going on. "The potion, Harry. Today is the day we are judged. "

Harry made a O face and nodded. Now he understood. He thought he did anyway. The three of them got to the Potions Association soon enough, and Fred and George were there waiting for Julius. Snape stood holding Harry"s arm in a vice grip as they stood in line, and soon when it was the twins turn, all gasped, looking at Snape then his uncloaked copy. Fred smirked.

 

" Here people, is the first REAL carbon copy. With our potion you can even bring the dead back to life with a single hair, and copy ones self an infinite amout of times. Observe. Not only have we recreated our 'beloved' potion master, Professor Severus Snape, but, to prove this is no trickery," he said holding the valve. He poured the solution on the table and plucked one of Georges' hairs viciously out of his head and plopped it into the yellow goo, another very naked George appearing from the liquid, transforming into a complete Weasley wizard. The crowd gasped and one man stood up, completely out raged. " This is highly unmoral!! Bringing people back to life, what if someone were to bring the dark lord back?!"

 

George smirked and pointed his wand at his copy. "We have that covered. All copies are unresistant to spells. One unforgivable and their poof. Advera Kedavera!!" He shot the copy and he bursted into dust. " No mess no worry. " Snape shook his head. It was a good potion, but the boys were just too raw. They didn"t have any subtilty about them, and made killing copies look horrible. " They walked off the stage and Snape and Harry got on, and whispers exploded into the room. Harry? Harry Potter!! A lab rat for Snape?!! Harry blushed as his lover raised his shirt up to reveal his bare stomach, and taped his wand to it, a picture viewing coming into play for the audience. " I have concoted a potion that will benefit the wizarding society. For years the law of gay wizarding adoption has been under question, and for years couples have been unable to carry on their name and genes because of this law. These are your friends, your collegues and your family were talking about. People whom you care for, but not enough to allow them the option of having children. With this potion, not only will male pregnancy be possible, but pureblood genes does not cause mutation at the early stage of development. Mr. Potter here, is the first wizard to be with child, and is as we speak, forming at a rapid rate, the next step in our evolution. "

 

The crowd roared, some protesting, some cheering, and Harry was mortified, looking up at his teacher in horror. He didn't want to embarrass him, so he kept his motuh shut, but oh man...when they left this stage...

 

"Harry Potter is a gay wizard, or was this for the sake of discovery?"

 

The boy that lived blushed crimson and closed his eyes. " I am a gay wizard sir..." His eyes stung with tears of embarrassment but he refused to let them fall.

"Who's child is it that he carries?"

 

"Mine." Snape said proudly, with his same dull demeanor, and even more shouting escalated. "The boy is too young!!"

 

"He"s bewitched!!"

 

A growl came from the ex death eater and he raised his wand to his throat. "Silence!! This is NOT about the boy"s preference, and he is an adult, or have you people not noticed now that the dark lord is gone! " They screams silenced at once. " This is about our people. The reason why the magical world has been flocking to bed muggles is because they are more fertile. I give you the solution, for a more dominant wizarding population. For your brothers Phillip." He said in a more calmer voice looking toward the blonde sitting down in the front row. "For me. For every man who has been denied the freedoms of family based on his orientation. Just look. " He said as he pointed to the picture floating from Harry's abdomen. A little fetus rested in a squishy cavern, curled protectively around itself, magic cocooning it in green light. " You owe it to yourselves to think about this, you owe it to our world. " The picture faded into smoke and they walked off the stage hand in hand, ignoring the silence. Once they got to the bathroom, for that was exactly were Harry needed to go to get what he needed to say out, the door was put under a silencing charm and the door spelled close. " How could you?!!! Without my permission!!!"

"You did give me your permission. I'd think you'd be happy. Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

" No! I didn't want it to happen this way?!! Oh god have you even considered this? I"m bloody pregnant?!! You know how odd that sounds?!! Were not even bonded!! Were not married, for merlins sake, Severus, have you even considered that this might be Julius' kid and not yours?!!"

 

"Either way, it will be my child, idiot. Your making a unproblematic situation, problematic. You told me you-"

 

" And I do love you! But that doesn't mean I want a experimental kid! Severus what if the experiment fails...what if the baby dies.mm." That, he hadn't considered. He took the teen in his arms and ruffled his wild hair. " This is just another sacrifice..you were made to care for this world...think of all the people this will help...marriages will be renewed..theres so many possibilities, Harry.. me and you...we are not meant to be happy...we were meant to protect others, to take care of other people. If this child lives, then the goddess be blessed, but if it doesn't, then we shall try again. I swear I wont stop until this potion is perfect. "

 

The tears freely fell from Harry's eyes as he held on to the man, shaking horribley. " I havent even finished school yet..."

 

"I know..."

 

"We need a house..."

"I know..."

"And a crib..."

"I know..m"

 

"And diapers..."

"I know."

"And who"s this kid calling mum? I hope its not me!" The two broke into a fit of laughter and Snape smirked, kissing cherry colored lips. " If your so put off by it we"ll make Julius the mother. He's whinny enough."

 

************************************


	7. Chapter 7

************************

 

Harry didn't think it would be so bad when he woke up. He was wrong.

 

The daily prophet headlines: Harry Potter, sex slave to ex deatheater Severus Snape, and is now publicly baring the first potion made child. More on page 2.

 

The teen groaned and threw the paper in Severus' face, who promptly kicked his scrawny ass out the bed. Julius covered his head with the paper and growled. "For the love of mother and child, knock it off!! Some of us are trying to aquire some beauty sleep!"

 

"Hmpt. As if it will do you any bloody good. " Severus snorted at the clone and smacked his ass hard. "Get your lazy carcass up. Its 8 in the morning, and if I'm correct, the old coot will be here any minute to bitch us out.."

 

Harry whimpered and held his stomach. " I fucking hate both of you.." he whinned then threw up all over the side of the bed. The potion master moved away in disgust. " Damnit Potter!! The bathroom is only steps away!!"

 

" You and your bathroom can go to hell!! Get me pregnant and yell at me for puking because YOUR kid is hungry??! You're a real prick!!"

"Please for merlins sakes both of you shut the hell up!!" Julius cried in a moan, trying to sleep. This was not a good day. Snape cleaned the mess with abit of wandless magic along with his teen lovers face and pulled the boy down to his knee"s. "You're bloody hungry?? Let me feed you!" he snarled and pushed the boy to his knees, holding his head still as he jerked his morning errection against his lips. Harry moved to bite the swollen sex but his hair was reined. " Don't fucking try it you little shit." Several hard jerks were pushed against his lips before pearly seed ejaculated all over them, and he scowled. Damn he hated that when the man talked to him like this it turned him on. So dominant..mso angry. He licked his lips and leaned down to bite at the older wizards inner thigh till blood spilled in his mouth. "You are lucky your so sexy..." He snapped and got up walking into the living room naked, searching for his shirt before. Only to be greeted by a none to happy Dumbledore. "Harry Potter!"

 

"Professor!!!" Harry blushed and covered his genitals. How convient. He had cum all over his face and his lips were dripping with blood, and who should be in the living room?

 

"Find some clothes boy!"

"Yes sir!!" Harry dove over the couch as he saw his shirt and a sleepy Julius came out highly pissed. " Albus as much as I do enjoy your visits, this is obviously not a good time. "

 

The old wizard frowned." I'd like to speak to the REAL Snape if you don't mind. " There was no twinkle in the mans eye and Harry was scared as he hid behind Julius, Severus coming out dressed in his robe. " Albus, as he said, it really isn't a good time... Potter is having morning sickness, and its important that he takes his potions this morning.."

 

"Severus Julius Snape do not avoid the conversation. Explain why you are sleeping with a student. And why there is more than one of you!" Harry had never seen Snape shirk, but sure enough the man did like he was being reprimanded by his parent. He sat down and kept his eyes to the floor. " It happened over the summer..but everything is fine. "

 

"You experimented on a student! You call that fine?!! That is enough grounds for me to fire you!! If you weren't like a son to me I very well would! "

 

Severus frown increased and he snorted. " Fine. Fire me. Do as you will. But know I'm taking my mates and child with me Albus. See how kindly people will think of you for putting the pregnant boy that lived out of school in his last year for having a lover."

 

"Don't threaten me boy. Look. All I care about is your welfare. You know this potion your working on is not smiled apon by all of our society. There will be death threats, all manner of ill news about. And you included Harry! He already spent better part of his teen life worry about death threats. "

 

"I will protect them and I know you will too..Albus stop worrying. Come say hello to your grandson. His magical signature is off the charts! Granted the potion accelerates growth, but just look for yourself! 7 days into life and he is perfect!" The potion master grinned on the inside. He knew this mans weakness was children. That and candy. The ancient wizard motioned Harry over, now with a brilliant smile apon his worn face. Harry blushed and walked over, and turned red as the man raised the only article of clothing he was wearing up and pressed his ear and wand to his stomach, not even concerned that his shaft was dangling between his legs. "Sir!"

 

"He is strong! What a delightful magical signature too!" Harry was relieved the headmaster was happy again, and he said Julius could stay until the ministry of magic considered wether the potion he was created from was stable or not. During class he got evil stares and comments from people, and even Ron was angry with him. The teen was surprised to see Draco Malfoy back in school, the boy serving his month sentence in Azkaban for his fathers ploy in the war. This was not the Draco that he knew. The boy was slouchy, his hair wild and untamed, and when he met him in the corridor he cursed. " Fuck, Potter...I knew you were gay when I met you. I'd welcome you to the team, but since you and my god father will be bringing apon the wizarding worlds gay hate crimes back into full swing, I see no fucking point. What the hell were you thinking? You weren't were you? Its all nice when his cocks up your ass, but just when we were barely getting our rights back as citizens...you two had to do this. "

 

Harry frowned. " Fuck you. I don't know what your talking about. Why can't I ever do something and everyone isn't on my case about it? "

 

The blonde clenched his fists tightly. " You don't understand do you? It took all of 8 years to get the gay wizards bonding act in full force. Hell, even your god father knows of it. It only just became legal for gay wizards to bond formally. Do you know what its like? Going to the ministry of magic, up those dark stairs and that bloody horrible court room to get married? No you don't do you? Because you just a fucking whore." And like that he just passed Harry by like he was crap. The boy that lived didn"t know why, but he felt horrible after that, and the child inside him was making him want to kill himself, the rapid growth stretching his abdomen out as he ate. "Fucking Malfoy.." he whispered as he sat in Gryffindor tower with a confiscated tub of chocolate icecream. Damn Pregnancy. He hated chocolate icecream. He craved it though, and with disdain, he ate it like it was a race, crying against the window seal. "Why..."

 

He sighed and walked with icecream in hand down to the dungeons, tears falling down his face. "Severus..m" he slid down the door, in too much pain to knock, chocolate icecream sliding down his cheek. "Julius.." His stomach grumbled into a tight not and stretched again, the small pout of the afternoon growing to the size of a quafel. "Help me..."

 

Severus and Julius both looked at each other as the bond rings burned on their fingers and Julius gasped. "Harry!" Something was wrong with his little master. Something terribly wrong. He ran to the door and the boy fell on the cold stone of the livingroom, hunched over his painful abdomen. " H..help.."

 

Everything else was a blur. When the green eyed saviour awoke he was laying in his lovers bed, the faint smell of potion on his breath. " Sev..Julius.."

 

Two pairs of pale hands were on him gently and a husky voice stilled him. "Shhh...its alright... were here..."

 

"What happened to me"."

"You passed out infront of the door little master, but your safe... its just the baby...he's taking a toll on your body.." The clone said and smiled down at him sadly, his long ebony hair tickling the boys face. Too bad he was too numb to feel it. Snape brushed unruly hair out of his students face and sighed. " You will be confined to bed for a few days...I will inform your friends and your other teachers. For right now, don't move. "

A jolt of pain shot of the seeker"s spine and he screamed. "The baby!!"

 

"He's fine.."

 

"No he isn't..." The drugged Gryffindor sobbed, shaking under the painful jolts inside him. He covered his eyes with his hands and sobbed loudly. "He's dying!! I'm killing him!! I told you this would happen!! How am I going to live with myself now...I'm killing the only child I'll ever have..."

 

Julius frowned and looked to his original. " He's delirious...and in pain. Perhaps you should give him more of the numbing drought..."

 

Severus shook his head as he padded the boys sweaty forehead. " I cant. He is too far along in the first stages of growth"his fever needs to break before I can admisister another potion. It was risky giving him the first one...but I couldn't bare the screaming." Dark hair tossed aimlessly as the scarred boy shuddered, tongue clicking at the back of his teeth. " I'm sorry..mI'm sorry I failed you both...I..."

 

"Be silent...all will be fine soon..." Truthfully, he didn't know that for sure. This was a first, and the first stage of development should have spanned over three weeks, not 7 days. If they loss the child he'd be the real failure, and he"d never forgive himself. He was sure the two of them wouldn't either.

 

**********************************


	8. 8

***************************

 

Harry awoke two days later feeling lovely. His stomach had apparently settled to a nice round pear shape to accomidate his growing child, and his fever was gone. He yawned and looked up to find Julius hovering over his stomach, speaking rubbish to it as if it could talk back. " I know, its absolutely absurd"but I actually like the sound of it"anyways, I"m glad your well, you had me worried little one. Stay in there as long as you can, because this world is cruel to special things like you. Take your mum for instance. Special"so very special"and how did they treat him? Don"t worry though, you and him are safe now"I"m here to protect you always"my little son"" A smile crept on the mans face and Harry chewed at his lip, holding back a grin. "You are the sweetest man I"ve ever met, you know that?"

 

Julius jerked up and blushed through a cough. " Harry!! I didn"t know you were awake""

 

"Good. Come here"" the teen grinned, and the clone chuckled before laying next to him, hand on the boys round stomach. He kissed his full lips and hummed thoughtfully. " Did you have a good rest?"

 

"Yes thank you. I take it our baby is fine?"

 

"Perfect..just like his mother"" the man said low, nuzzling into the teens neck. The boy that lived blushed crimson and stroked through long black hair. "Your flirting with me when I"m like this? Look at me? You couldn"t fuck me if you wanted to."

 

"You have no faith in my abilities?" The snarky copy smirked, hand gripping the hero by the balls. A moan escaped the 17yrs lips and he squirmed. " Julius"."

 

"Say it again"."

"We cant".the baby-"

"Has nothing to do with your sweet little ass"" the older wizard purred and Harry gasped as the sheet was pulled away from his nude body, giving way to his blushing form. Julius grinned more and Harry began to protest. "Don"t look at me!! I"m huge!!"

 

Pale fingertips touched red lips and coal eyes smultered into the gryffindors gaze. " You are beautiful"." Harry"s heart pounded in his chest. What was this?? That warm feeling, in his heart, that rapid thumping? Those eyes were full of security, and Harry pulled away, sitting up against the man, breaking his stare. "No"." he couldn"t fall for Julius too"it was wrong" but the man was so kind and caring"no! "Wheres Severus??"

 

"Julius pulled away from him with a frown. "He"s in the livingroom"."

 

Mentally he whispered to the man. "I"m sorry Julius"." His eyes saying it all. Julius of course wasn"t having it. He looked away. Harry covered himself with the sheet, learning his lesson from last time, and walked into the livingroom, where the potion master was up to his knee"s in letters, reading each one by one. " What is all this??"

 

"That stack-" the irritated man said and pointed to a corner of burning paper. "Is hate mail. The pile in the kitchen is letters of congradulations, and the one I"m standing in, well I"m still sorting it out. "

Harry sighed. "Need any help?"

 

"No. I don"t want you anywhere near this. Go back in the bedroom and have Julius come here. " Harry huffed and stalked out the room, nearly tripping on the black sheet that covered him, feet causing it to uncover his pert rear. Severus took a moment to look longingly at the boy before clicking his tongue against his teeth. " I swear his ass is magnificent""

 

Harry went in and Julius went out, and strangley came back in. He was smiling. "I"ve been told you are a very dirty master and are in need of a bath""

 

"Wha?? SNAPE!!" Harry screamed as he was picked up and sheet tossed to the floor. He whimpered as his rear was smacked hard, and Julius just chuckled, spelling the water in the tube and making it bigger before setting his naked master in it, following him right after. Harry blushed darkly, and covered his round stomach. " Julius"I"I order you not to"."

 

"To what? The man said and began to grin evily. "I"m going to bath you , as instructed. That"s all little master"don"t worry my love"" Harry did however worry. Because he was a copy of Snape and Snape was a pervert. A long tongue traced over the bottom of his big toe and he groaned. "Julius!!" The man wasn"t listening however, he put the entire digit in his mouth, sucking it till it was numb and the teen was hard. There his tongue made circles on the boys ankles, up his inner thigh and Harry was gasping, his bodying beging pulled forward, and underwater the mans face went, licking".licking".licking- "Ahh god don"t!!" Harry moaned, hands in wet black hair as his servants tongue dove into his entrance under the water, the thick muscle pushing in and out, causing the poor pregnant hero to cry out in abandon. "Julius!! You have to stop that!! You..y..merlin!!" That tongue was pressed right there, at the soft flesh behind his sac, stroking strongly over it, then back in, and out"over and in, till he was shuddering, the tub bubbling from his magic. He heard a voice in his head and he bit through his lip. "Your such a dirty boy" how did you get this filthy? "

 

"I don"t know!! Fuck its coming out!! DON"T PUT IT BACK IN!!!" Harry screamed, and in the living room Severus rolled his eyes.

 

It did go back in however, the tip of the pinkness swirling around the inside of his rim and around. He couldn"t take it anymore. "Fuck me please" I can"t" I can"t .."

The black haired copy smirked as he came up from the water, and with inhuman strength, he pulled his lover up and onto his lap, were a thick, long shaft was waiting for him. Harry settled down on the pulsing manhood and moaned whorishly at the complete feeling that came from it. "Mmmm"oh yesssss". It feels so good inside Julius"."

 

The copy chuckled and Harry grasped his hair, holding it in a ponytail like position in the back of his head as he rode hard and fast on the throbbing cock. Julius" hands came down to stop him and the teen whined. "Harry".you"ll bloody murder me like that"."

 

Green eyes opened and the fustrated boy that lived shuddered. "But I want it"" A pale forehead was pressed against wet tan and Julius hushed him, with a wave of his hands candles lit the bathroom a warm orangey glow and music turned on. "Shh".I know".but its not going anywhere".its all yours"every inch of it" just close your eyes and move with me"." Long lashes touched wet cheeks and Harry sat there patiently.

 

Tell me what kind of man  
Would treat his woman so cold  
Treat you like you"re nothin"  
When you"re worth more than gold

 

Why was he so obedient when it came to this man? Snape? Snape told him to do something, he"d tell him to fuck himself, but he couldn"t tell his "servant" what to do. It was ridiculous. So there he sat, round belly between them, patiently waiting for some movement. His hands were taken away from the mans hair and pressed against the slick wet skin on his face, sliding over his throat, collarbone, till they rested on a sturdy wet chest, hard dark nipples under his palm. The small contact made him shiver, and the larger hands removed from his own, sliding down his body, slowly, so slowly, too slow. He was impatient damnit!!

 

Girl to me you"re like a diamond  
I love the way you shine  
A hundred million dollar treasure  
I"ll give the world to make you mine

 

Those hands met his wet hips, and he gave a silent blessing, but was surprised when they didn"t move him up. Instead they grinded him down slowly, back and forth, and a explosion of pleasure jolted to his shaft. His prostate was being rubbed and pressed on by the mans hot crown, and it didn"t leave him like it usually did when he raised up. It stayed there, rubbing, grinding into, making him moan open mouth loudly. The clone smiled shakily, his dark lashes against the boys cheek. "Harry"."

I"ll put a string a pearls right in your hand  
Make love on a beach of jet black sand  
Outside in the rain we can do it all night

 

"Its so good"."

"Harry" can you be a good boy and follow my directions?"

 

Why was he talking to him like he was five? It didn"t matter, because his hips were still being grinded down and his sweet spot was being mindlessly ravaged till small sobs left his smaller frame. "Yes"" he choked out and rested his his head on the mans shoulder. " Tighten around it"and don"t let go"" the man purred huskily in the teens ear and Harry nearly came right then at that voice, seed shooting prematurely from his swollen sex. He did as he was asked, tightening his entrance around his lover, and Julius groaned in his ear.

 

Baby, I wanna do  
All of the things your man won"t do  
I"ll do them for you (Whoa)  
Baby, I wanna do (Hey)  
All of (All of) the things your man won"t do (Every little thing)  
I"ll do them for you (Yeah)

 

" Good boy"" he moaned out and started moving tanned hips in circling movements, rocking the scarred boy in exstacy. Harry cried out and Julius hushed him again, slowly moving up only a small inch before slowly settling him back down. "Shh"stay silent"and just listen to me make love to you"hear me sliding inside you"" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and cried out silently as his ear was nibbled on, those magic hands moving to to his rear, raising him higher before helping him slide down the slick shaft.

I"ll take you out on a night cruise  
On a yacht, just can"t lose  
"Cause we got a lot to look forward to  
1-2, what ya gonna do  
What good is a diamond nobody can see it  
I hear he got you on lock down  
But I got the master key, yeah

 

Harry wanted to scream his pleasure, but he didn"t. Everything about the moment was so intense, slow, passionate. The tip of his cock dragged up ribbed abs as he was again moved higher, and that voice"it was there again, right in his ear, and he could hear the water splashing at his decents down, and feel ever inch of the hard phallus as it pulsed in and out of him, the tightening of his rim causing a hot friction between them.

I"ll light a thousand candles all around  
Show me to the subway, I"ll go down  
Nothin" can be sweeter than the sound of makin" love  
Baby, when I start I just can"t stop  
I"ll love you from the bottom to the top  
Nothin" is forbidden when we touch

"I always wanted to make love to you this way" I want you to feel how badly I need you"how much I feel for you" Harry" I desire you so much"" Julius said huskily, moving abit faster, twisting and moving Harry"s hips in different angles as he started to meet him with thrusts, moaning deeply in his ear. Short nails dug into the mans shoulderblades and drew blood as Harry broke his silence. "Julius"" he said in a harsh whisper, looking deep into smokey eyes. " I can"t hold it"I cant.. "

 

"Who told you to? Come for me master"over and over"" Water splashed repeatedly on the tile floor as they moved, the boy that lived clinging to the mans ebony hair as he rode in the intense pleasure. His moans turned painful and he sobbed. " Fuck".its so good!! " He rolled his hips down sharply and reached his hand back to stroke the copy of his snarky teacher as he thrusted inside him. Julius grunted and his thrusted turned deeply passionate, forcing his master over and over his weeping shaft, chest heaving tightly as his body perspired. "Master". master your so tight"I love it"" he moaned roughly, jabbing at his lovers sweet spot repeatedly, his orgasm drawing near.

Ooh, I got a jones in my bones for you  
There ain"t a damn thing that I won"t do  
I"ll make your body cream with my sex machine  
I won"t stop until I hear your mother scream

"AHHHGOD!!!" Harry screamed his voice hoarse, and with one final thrust down they both came at once, his seed splashing over his round stomach ant between them in a hard jet stream that seemed never ending as his hips were rocked back ant forth, Julius" seed shooting hard on his prostate as the thick head of the sobbing manhood rubbed it in, those hands moving him, helping him milk all of the pearly essence from its owner. The servant collapsed back in the tub and took his lover with him, what was left of the water flowing like a river out of the tub at the movment. He cradled the boy in his arms and Harry sobbed, emotion taken over him. "I"ve never".I" " he couldn"t continue.

Baby, I wanna do  
All of the (Oh, whoa) things your man won"t do  
I"ll do them for you  
Baby (Oh, yeah), I wanna do  
All of the things your man won"t do (Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)  
I"ll do them for you

 

"That"s how to make love Harry"and with your permission"I"d do that to you every single day"for the rest of our lives"" The two kissed between the boys chokes of emotion and tear filled eyes looked up at the clone, raw lips swollen as Harry uttered in the candelit shade. "I love you""

Severus didn"t dare enter the bathroom now, he was to angered. He said he was the one. He lied. After he gave him the child he always wanted"his reputation was at stake here"and he was only inlove with a copy. The next few days were not good for Severus Snape. Harry came to the rooms right after classes and ate dinner with Julius, giving him the most heated look he"d ever seen. ALL THE TIME. Julius stared at the boy and he shuddered all over, closing his legs like the man had some power to fuck him while not touching him at all. It infuriated the ex death eater to no end. He had to prove himself a worthy advesary or things weren"t going to go well. So that"s what he was thinking about as he watched his 5th years do their potion. What should he do to prove his devotion? Cards? Flowers? That was all rubbish. He didn"t do those things. He wasn"t a man of many emotions.. so how could he prove himself to the boy? It was James all over again. He couldn"t prove he was worthy of James, and James left him for Lilly, too afraid to be known as a gay wizard. He couldn"t let that happen again. A week passed by and so did another, until finally he came up with something plausible. Potter came wobbling into class looking thouroughly shagged, and probably was, his face red and his smile bright. "Damn it to hell"why does he have to be so bloody gorgeous!! Why can"t I just tell him that!!" the old Slytherine growled to himself and watched the boy sit down, holding his stomach as he sat down. "Bloody beautiful is what he is"caring my child"my heir"glowing like a god with those eyes".damnit I refuse to miss him this much!!"

 

"Potter!!

Harry jumped and swallowed. "Yes sir?" All eyes were on him now. They all knew he was his lover. What would he say? "

 

"I"d thought I"d let you know you failed last weeks test. Copying Ms. Grandger does not count for studying. 30 points from Gryffindor for Potters failed attempt at being Slytherine. Potter you have detention with Filch tonight. I hope you didn"t have anything planned.:" The entire class gasped and Harry stood up violently, knocking his chair over. "That"s a lie!! I didn"t bloody cheat!!"

 

"You dare question me boy?!! 20 more points from Gryffindor!!"

"Fuck you!!!"

"That"s it!!" Everyone looked on in shock as Harry was pulled by his ear out the class and the door slammed. Draco smirked. "Guess potter forgot to give the professor a blow job last night."

 

Outside the classroom Harry was furious, but his fury was consumed as he was kissed gently on the lips. "Forgive me" but I needed a distraction""

 

"You took points away from my house for a kiss!!"

 

"I took points away from your house for a kiss"" the man said huskily, touching the large pout of the teens stomach. " There is a potion I"d like you to help me with tonight" please meet me in my lab at 8." The greasy haired man said softly, but Harry wasn"t having it. He frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine. What the hell am I suppose to do until then? "

 

"Go see Julius"tonight I want you to myself"no interruptions""

 

******************************


	9. 9

Later that night, Harry did go see Snape. He didn"t want to, he was pissed at the man for his act in class, but the child inside him wanted to see his father, and he admittedly, did as well. When he walked in the door the man smiled faintly, and Harry regarded him with slightly pissed eyes. "Sir.."

 

"You followed my directions. Good. 50 points to Gryffindor." Harry grinned. He gave the points back. "Thanks..so whats this potion were making?"

"Velinisar.Not very complex"actually, I already have a bit"so you may see what it does. " The snarky man kneeled infront of the boy and uncorked a vial, parting his dress shirt to see his round stomach. "Sir"" Harry gasped, wet clear liquid being rubbed over his hard abdomen and shimmering in a irodesant glow. Severus moved around him and stood, holding the sides of his childs home and hushed him. "just watch"."

A light shinned out of the pout of his navel and inside it felt weird to the teen as it shined largely outward, producing a picture inside the silver glow. There was a small black haired babe in cushy pinkness, curled up apon himself, and the picture changed. Harry was holding the baby, and Severus was behind him, brushing hair from his face. The next was of a small black haired boy with green eyes running through a white corridor in nothing, chased by his young mother, Julius and Snape behind him. "Severin!! Severin come back here!!"

 

"da!"

Harry bit his lip as the picture changed again and the boy was older, looking much like the both of him with round glasses on. He smirked like Snape as he got on the Hogwarts express, and the picture faded into the air. "Severus"."

 

"It is not a prediction Harry"its just shows what could happen""

 

"Thank you"all these people have been making me feel like what were doing is wrong"after everything has been done"like I don"t deserve a family..I really needed that. " The potion master smiled and buried his large nose in dark locks. "You know the Weasley"s potion has been approved by the board."

 

"It has!! That means Julius can stay!!" Harry was smiling ear to ear now, and turned around to look at the man all of a glimmer. Severus looked down at his shoes. "Yes..but also"it means I can give you something"for"a wedding present."

 

Harry"s eyes widened and he stepped back. "Severus"what are you saying"."

 

"You wished to have a family"a child cant grow up without two parents"born in out of wedlock is against my principals so""

 

"Your asking me to marry you??"

 

"In a matter of speaking"" Harry had never seen the man nervous, and he had never seen him not meet his eyes. He smiled widely. "Yes. I say yes." He cried and hugged the taller wizard, round belly pressed into dark robes. The ex deatheater grinned and kissed his scar on his forehead, arms wrapped around him. "I"m glad""

 

"What is this present?"

 

Harry watched the man pull away and swallowed, taking on a serious turn. "This is very important. I need you to take this into deep thought before saying yes to what I can give you.. if I did not"""love you".then I wouldn"t even tell you of this""

 

Harry blushed. "Severus"."

 

With a swish of robes the teacher walked over to two tubes on his desk, and grabbed them holding them in his hand like they were funky socks. "These".are hairs from your parents".I have had them since the darklord began searching into the prophecy""

 

Tears began to fill the boys eyes. " You mean".you mean I can bring my mum and dad back".."

 

"I want you to think about this Harry".please"I gave you the option"because you deserved it. Let it be known me and your parents have a".history"and your father wouldn"t be pleased your in a relationship with me. It cause problems"or not" they could be different than how you would have wanted them. All sorts of-"

 

"I want them Severus. I don"t are what happens"." The boy that lived said between tears. "I want them so much"."

 

Severus resigned to his fate and handed to two tubes to him. "Very well..tommorow I shall take you to the ministry"s courts and put them up for creation. For now"let me show you how to make this potion..I"m sure your mother will want to see what here grandchild will look like. "

The next day was scary, and Harry James Potter was shaking. To see his parents" he was trembling. To hold them, kiss them, hear their voices. Its all he ever wanted. He and Snape weren"t the only ones going to the court hearing. Sirius was there, and Remus too. After he told him Snape gave him the hairs to make his parents, the old dog gave "Snivelus" the hugest hug he"d ever seen, and vowed to pay him back, starting by not calling him Snivelus anymore. Dumbledore was there as well, and So was Julius, who was stained red all through waiting in the large line. There were hundreds there, making pleas as to why their loved ones should be brought back, and Harry was growing nervous. The last time he was in a ministry hearing"he was so scared and angry"all of them staring down at him as if he was a liar"it made him feel"so horrible" so right now he was holding Severus and Sirius" hand as he walked in the door, and sat in the tall chair in the center, red and black hats staring at him once more. "This hearing for the creation of James and Lily Potter, defended by Harry James Potter is now in session. " Author Weasley said with a grin. The man was now minister of magic, and his fatherly smile eased Harry a lot. "Harry, you may deliberate you case before the court."

 

Harry stood with large belly covered by a huge hand and gulped. "As you all know"my parents were murdered by Voldermort" this was not of natural wizard causes, and as I"ve given so much to the efforts of a free wizarding world-"

 

One member of the court scoffed. "You want to add to your abominations. Isn"t it enough you have that experiment in your body? You wish to add to the unholy creatures that surround you?"

 

Author frowned. " Viswell-"

 

"My baby isn"t an abomination and my life isn"t in question! My parents died for you people!"

 

"And so you think you can clout your way out of this one?"

 

"Viswell!"

 

"I am not throwing my weight, but if you want to put it that way, then fine! I am the one that suffered for you to sit there! Why can"t I, after all the pain I"ve endured to save our world get my parents back!"

 

"Sure Mr. Potter, you killed the dark lord, but how are you going to stop the uprising of the prejudice you and your death eater have started with that child??" That was enough and Snape stood up, nearly jumping over the rail. "That boy has done more than any of us, and you have the audacity to deny him!" Sirius pulled Snape back in his seat and Julius stood looking worried.

Author banged his gabel pointed to the loud man. " Viswell, you are out of term. I will ban you from this court if you say one more word! " There were tears in Harry"s eyes and he clenched his fists. " Fine. My child is an abomination. My lover is a deatheater, and I"m just some spoiled child trying to get what he wants. Will you deny me my parents just because I"m Harry Potter? This has nothing to do with my name, the phophecy, or any of that. I"m just a kid who has been a orphan for 16 years.. will you deny me the one chance to be with my mother and father? To have them see me graduate? Even if there clones".it doesn"t matter. They may seem inadequate to you, and you may think its horrible to bring something back that is lost to you"but I don"t"" He couldn"t say anymore, so he walked behind the rail and Severus took him in his arms. " Severus"they aren"t going to give them to me"."

"All in favor of giving Harry James Potter the creation of James and Lily Potter"" All raised their hands except for Viswell, but Harry didn"t see this. He did hear clapping, and Sirius and Remus in near tears, Sirius holding his husband tightly. "Remus".Remus James is coming back to us!! James""

 

A hour latter they were sitting in the hallway and the teen was leaning against Julius, who seemed even more nervous than he did. "Harry do I look alright?" he said patting his hair down, but Harry just squeezed his hand. "Its alright Julius" "

 

"But your father and I".he hates me"."

 

"Don"t worry".its all fine"" Harry smiled to him, and rubbed the number on the mans wrists. Every clone had a number, to show they were infact copies, and Julius had a tattoed 1 on his right wrist, which looked painfully swollen at the moment. " Calm down"." He said shakily but stopped breathing as a hand touched his shoulder. "Son""

 

Green eyes turned around to look at brown ones and Harry trembled, a smiling face looking up at him, followed by another. His mother. The two were just looking down at him, and actually touching him, and it was too much. He shuddered and cried hard against his fathers shirt, clutching the white clothe tightly. "Mum".dad"."

 

"Shh"its alright Harry" were not going anywhere this time"."

People that had been dead before were entirely different than clones of live people. They had all their memories" even of death, and it was written on their faces. Harry was just happy to have his parents back, it didn"t matter that they had been dead. Lily stroked her sons unruly hair as he laid his head in her lap and smiled. "You look so much like your father""

 

"That sounds so nice coming from you"" he whispered and she kissed his forehead. He was happy at last. Or so he thought.

They all had a party at the Weasley"s, and all matter of friends popped up out of the wood work. Harry had never seen Sirius and Remus so lively, and he had never seen Snape so distant. Every once in a while he could tell his father was glaring daggers at the man, and dark eyes looked away in fear. "You look bloody good for a dead guy!" Sirius hit James in the back and the two promptly began to jinx each other like in school. Mrs. Weasley and Lilly talked over tea, and Harry played some quiditch with the twins, Ron and his dad. Julius watched from the sidelines with hooded eyes. "Master be careful!!!" he warned, and when Harry got off his broom he ran over and kissed the man. "Don"t be so worried. I"m okay, and he"s okay too. Were just so happy to see dad and mum is all""

 

James touched Harry"s shoulder and squeezed abit. "Harry"can I talk to you for a minute""

 

"Sure dad." The Gryffindor smiled widely, and the two walked together down the path through the woods. "Look Harry".this thing"with Snape"and the other one" I know your young..and he is persuasive""

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Being"gay. It isn"t proper. We"ve all tried it"I"m ashamed to say it but I slept with old Snivelus too." The older wizard chuckled, but Harry didn"t seem to think it was funny. " I know that"but Severus and Julius love me dad".and were going to have your grandson together"bringing you guys back was his idea even"it was"my engagement gift"."

 

"Harry you can"t marry him. He"s a Slytherine, and he"s wants something from you. "

 

"Yes, I know. My hand in marriage."

 

" No Harry! Now listen!" the clone snaped, holding Harry"s shoulders painfully. " I know how easy it is to fall inlove with him" he"s a beautiful man"but you don"t marry the men you sleep with! You get all that out of your system and then you marry the girl that will give you children and love you no matter what. " Harry winced. "Dad"please..your hurting me""

 

"Harry do you understand?? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Let go!!" Harry jerked away and backed up from the man. "What about Remus and Sirius? Are you just going to tell Sirius to stop being gay?"

"Sirius is my friend"you are my son. I know you"ve been without me for a long time"and I"m going to try to correct some of these"bad habits you have Harry. For your own sake. Its alright now. Tommorow we"ll make a trip to the doctor and get you and abortion."

"No!!" Harry screamed and with tears running down his face he ran from the man back to the house were he promptly fell into Severus" arms, crying loudly. Hermione rushed to him. "Harry! Harry whats wrong??"

 

"He wants me to get an abortion"he says its wrong for me to be gay"and that I should just-"

 

"fuck it out of your system." Sirius added with a dull voice. "James always was alittle prejudice on the subject"if SOMEONE wouldn"t have broke his heart then he wouldn"t be like that." He said accusingly to Severus, who scowled at him. "I assume, Black, that you are referring to me, however, I didn"t do anything to him. He chose being with the in crowd over me. I wont feel apologetic on the matter, especially since he chose to stay in the closet and get married to Lilly rather than stay with me and except himself."

 

James was seething as he looked at Snape, and walked up to him, slapping him in the face. " You always were a prissy little sod, Severus. Never one for telling the truth. "

 

Severus" eyes went wide and he swallowed. "You have said enough! Harry, I will leave you to your "parents". Don"t do anything stupid."

 

Harry pleaded. "Severus.."

 

"Don"t talk to my son that way. "

 

"Julius come." Severus growled and the two walked into the house and floo"d back to Hogwarts. Harry was torn between being angry with his father and feeling he owed him his life. He clenched his fists and walked up to him. Sirius saw trouble brewing and tried to stop him. "Harry""

 

"Shut up Sirius. Dad, I love you. I love that your trying to take care of me, but I"m an adult!! Severus and Julius are my lovers, and I WILL be having this baby. We will be getting married"..and I WILL NOT ever see or hear a whisper that you have hit him again!"

 

James frowned. " Harry, you will see reason-"

"No I wont!" Harry fumed and walked into the house were he sat next to his mother and ignored all else. " Shh".its alright love""

 

"No its not! This is horrible to say".but I can see how much they still care for one another" "

 

Lilly smiled sadly. "Its alright. Its true. Your father never really stopped loving Severus"and I"m sure its more jealousy than prejudice he"s spouting".he will love this baby"and so will I. The part about accepting Severus? That will take some time""

 

Meanwhile, Julius was trying to calm down a enraged Snape. "I told him to consider this before saying yes! What a fool I was to even tell him about it" James"the bloody bastard""

 

Julius sighed. "He"s still damn gorgeous.."

 

"Quit your foolish talk! He wants to kill our child. OUR child. And the boy"he just stood there"and let him talk to me like that!"

 

"The little master isn"t like him"he wont abandon us"" Julius whispered, and it didn"t seem like a confident thought. Later that night, Harry was sleeping in Percy"s old room when the two came back to see him sweating profusely, whimpering. "Severus".Julius".please". don"t leave""

The door spelled locked, it took the two all of two seconds to shed clothing and join the boy on the bed, hands roaming everywhere, lips kissing smooth skin ontop of bone, til Harry was moaning his lidded. "I"m so sorry""

 

"Shh..." Julius whispered, lips blowing over the boys sex as the two stroked him together, and his moans turned harsh and loud, chest heaving with his heart beat. Once prepared, Severus slowly penetrated the teens entrance and harry cried out, hand stroking Julius as the man kissed his throat. The two were slow with him, but the passion that built, and the remorse in his heart made him sobbed louder, and the door was silently spelled open, James opening it to witness his son being taken into oblivion, two beautiful black haired men awashing him in exstacy. "I love you".god I can"t help it!!" Harry cried out, and fell off the cliff into his orgasm, taking both men with him. James frowned and closed the door.  
***************************


	10. 10

Severus was pretending everyone wasn"t there the next day. It was a bad idea"seeing James brought back so many memories"the abuse for one. His face still stung from the hit and his cheek still red from the mans anger. No matter how much he talked shit about James Potter through the years after his death, now that he was back, he relized he was still afraid of him. Still cowering from his abuse. Sitting in his classroom grading papers, the black haired man tried to concentrate on something other than his old lover, but the man showed up in his doorway, leaning against the threshold. "Severus""

"Potter. I"m in no mood to entertain your pleasantries at the moment." He said curtly, but the clone just looked longingly at him and killed the space between him and the desk the snarky professor was sitting in. "You"re a teacher now".I always knew you would be""

 

Severus ignored him, hands shaking to hold his quil. "Severus please look at me".I didn"t mean to hit you"I was just angry."

"Where have I heard that before"." The greasy haired man said, eyes cold as he looked up at the man, cheeks stained with red. James frowned slightly. "You know I have a temper"those times"I didn"t mean to"" A hand touched a battered cheek and Severus shuddered. "Don"t""

 

"Even with age".you never lost your beauty".still so elegant"" A tear fell down pale skin and dark lashes closed. " James".don"t do this""

 

"Do what angel"." The brown eyed wizard said as his thumb ran over the red mark from his hit on the mans face, using wandless magic to sooth the red away.

"This. You chose 16 years ago".and it wasn"t me"I will not disrespect my fiance" by falling back into this with you""

 

" Don"t you miss it though? Me and you".just like old times"."

 

"I will not be your bloody mistress"and the old times may have been fun for you, but all I remember is pain. You hurt me, and I""" coal eyes looked to the oak table. " I loved you"I trusted you".and you let them all hurt me. I opened my self up to you and you choose what was easy. I"m not a boy anymore James. I"m a grown man, and I"m involved with your son. Stop trying to corrupt me with your sick memories. " James frowned and gripped the mans collar, but Severus aimed his wand at his stomach. " I will not play these games with you. I will not fear you, and you will not put your hands on my person again. Remove your hands. "

"Theres that sexy anger".if you only showed more of this back at school".remember the first time I fucked you Severus? You were so angry and violent".I doubt my son could handle the way you like it".but I can"" those hands released to snake up a pale neck to thin trembling lips. "Such a beautiful creature". So utterly damaged"."

 

Severus let out a unwanted moan. "James I will strike you"."

 

"No you wont"." The Gryffindor whispered and leaned down, lips connecting with shaking ones. Severus groaned loudly and thrusted the man forward. " Harry!!"

 

The teen stood in the door way angry and near tears. "What the hell is going on here".dad"dad why are you kissing him"" James smiled weakly at his son. "I"m sorry son"it just kind of happen"we have so much between us""

 

"That"s a bloody lie!" Snape growled and looked at Harry who stared at him with daggers. " You know I would never""

 

"Yeah, I do. And that"s why I"m angry. "

 

"Harry"." James whispered but the boy that lived wasn"t having it. " I said"stay".away".from".my lover"..didnt I?" Harry"s eyes were tinting white, and his neck craned to the side as he raised his wand. Severus swallowed. " Boy""

 

"Shut up Severus" you know....if it"s a challenge your up for".I will take it".and I will"not".hesistate when it comes to him".do I look weak to you? I killed the dark lord".I am the most powerful wizard in our world" " His neck craned again in frustration and his eyes turned green again. " Severus"." He turned from pissed to helpless in five seconds. James looked at him worried, but Snape pushed him out the way. " Potter! Listen!!"

"Severus I cant".control it anymore".." Harry"s eyes tealed over and he sweated, gripping the mans forearms. "It wants to come out"."

 

"Do NOT let this control you!! You"ve been doing so well these last few months!!"

 

Wide eyes turned to white slits and the teen smirked evily. " But its done now" I"m going to let it loose"you know my love"this would inevitably happen"" His voice turned into a hiss and James jerked at Severus" arm. "Whats happening to him!!"

 

" The barrier we constructed around his mind to keep his dark magic he received from the dark lord is broken"he must be sedated. Immediately. "

Cradling the pregnant teen in his arms, the potions master plus one clone father rushed to Madame Pomfreys, were straps were placed on him, and sedative was drizzled into his mouth. James paced the floor till it started to irritate the greasy haired man, and he snapped. " Stop your pacing! He will be alright! Your son has seen more pain than you realize, and if you think he would be weak enough to let you take me from him, your wrong. You"ve broken his mental barrier".I don"t know how long this sedative will last on him"do not power struggle with him".he has all the powers of the dark lord residing ready for him now, so I suggest trying to be a good bloody father to him, before you get us all killed. "

"I didn"t know".." James whispered and tried to touch the teens face but Severus pushed him away. " You idiot! Don"t touch him! You know one spell would wipe your entire being off this earth! Damn clones"" he growled and covered the teen from sight with curtains. After checking with the medi witch, he pulled the man outside and called for Julius. "Julius!" black smoke appeared beside him and through it his clone appeared, looking distraught. "Whats the matter with the little master!!"

 

Severus raised up his arm and the dark mark moved, raised, crawling like a snake underneath his skin. " The lock on his dark magic".is broken"" Severus groaned and held his arm as pain shot through him; three white lightenings of smoke appeared beside him. "Professor!!" Hermione moved to his side and Ron and Sirius stared at Julius. "What has happened??"

 

"Harry"his magic"its gone dark""

 

"How did this happen? We constructed the barrier at the last battle""

 

The potions master screamed in agony. " Blame that one on his beloved father!"

 

"We must hurry,. Before its too badly damaged to reconstruct. Julius take Snape"s arm. James go back to the Weasleys and let them know we need them to reconstruct the barrier on Harry"s mind. Ron go alert Dumbledore. "

 

By the time they arrived, the entire sick bay had been torn asunder and the left wall was broken, a large hole the size of a crater at its center. Harry was gone. "DAMNIT!! I could kill you!!" Severus screamed in frustration and James frowned. " If no one tells me things, how am I to know!! I"m his father!! Don"t I have the right to know?!!"

"Of course you do! Just like I have the right to crucio you merciless when I find out he has terminated his pregnancy!!"Severus lunged at the man with his bare hands but Julius held him back. "

Ron cursed. " Can"t we make the potion again we used? "

 

"It took me 2 years to complete that potion"and we don"t have the key ingredient"" Severus said in defeat as he turned to the stone wall. " We can"t make that potion to help him without the dark lord" and he as of now"doesn"t exist"only Harry""

 

It didn"t take the boy that lived to find a nice place. A beach, rising tides sweeping over his feet. He grinned. " This is a perfect place for headquarters my love.." he murmured to his stomach and his eyes blazed fire as a flames encircled him, sand turning to a large glass mansion, blackish grey tiles flying around it. He chuckled at his own cleverness, and walked in the door, furnishing the glass mansion with chairs, beds, all matter of useful weapons, and other things, not to mention a large throne made into the shape of a giant snake. He sat there and looked at his clothes in disgust, melting them into a dark cloak. A hiss of parceltone swirled around the empty room and a anguished scream poured from it before Draco Malfoy appeared in a gust of black smoke, clutching his arm. He looked up at the scarred 17yr old and cursed. " Fuck, Potter"I leave Azkaban for 2 months and I come back only to have you gone bloody nuts. "

Phinox feathered wand came out and Harry smirked. "Crucio! Do not address me so informally! You WILL call me lord, or you will out grow your usefulness to me Malfoy. " The blonde cried out in agony and looked at him frightened, bluish grey eyes wide. "F"forgive me".my lord""

 

"That"s better. I have retrieved you to do a task for me. Gather the other followers and inform them that I will bring them here myself. Just as I did to you. We have a breakout to perform""

 

"Yes sir"" What the hell was this? Potter of the dark lord? Draco couldn"t tell, but he sure as hell wasn"t going to disobey as he bowed and in a gust of smoke he gathered the other followers.

 

Harry smiled to himself as he absent mindedly tapped his stomach. " If I knew".if I only knew"all these years"" Sirius was right. There was no good and bad. But he couldn"t understand it, sacrifices were made, and now it was up to him to amend them. So his son would have a better world. A place to be free. He wasn"t abit surprised when Dumbledor appeared before in in a flash, giving him a sad look. "Harry"please come back were we can fix you""

 

"I"m not bloody broken!!!" Harry growled and his eyes turned icy. " How long have you known they"ve been poisoning our water?? How long have you gone on eating your special candy to replace it? Why? Why wouldn"t you tell me?"

 

"Harry we can"t change everything"" the weary old man said dryly, and looked at him appologeticly. "Fighting the dark lord was more important at the time""

 

"More important than finding out they"ve been putting a impotency drug in out water?? Do you know how much trouble you"ve done by just hiding it?? What about the fact you never told Hermione that because she"s a half blood she"s going to die at 23!! No wonder Salazar Slytherine was trying to keep halfbloods from learning magic!! And you all give them hope! Like they will have a future!! So many lies!! I trusted you!! I had faith in the Ministry!! Instead of searching for a cure for halfblood illness, you were sending me out to kill the man that was trying!" the teen was livid and first time in years, Albus Dumbledore didn"t try to persuade him otherwise. He just sighed. "Your right Harry".we are still at war" still"is this really worth it""

 

"It is"because people are dying for this. People like me are suffering for it. You made me out to be the bad guy. Severus even tried to fix it with his potion. But they wont approve his potion will they? Gay wizards will still be denied, and half bloods will continue to die until someone does something about it. "

 

Severus had been stricken with pain for days, the dark mark burning on his arm. Why did this have to happen? They were going to get married, have a family"he was so distraught with the idea of the teen killing his only child, he couldn"t sleep at night. So finally, 5 days later he got up, and when he did he gasped at the sky. A large screen was there, and his lover was in it, looking darker than ever. "Harry"."

 

"Julius came out with the students as they looked up and he could have sworn his master smirked at him from the screen. "Do not be alarmed. You are not going crazy. Its me, your oh so clouted boy that lived. Why am I talking to you now? Because you all have the right to know the truth. The truth they"ve been hiding from you for years. Why is it your children die early? Why is it the Ministry is so against gay wizards having children?" In hogsmede Ron looked at Draco and bit his lip. " Fuck"please don"t harry"." Draco looked at the red head and sighed. There goes his freedom. "They are keeping you all in the dark. They are not telling you why your halfblood children die are they? Why muggle borns never life pass 23? Because it is a diease. A genetic diease that they don"t want you to know. They tell you your sons and daughters have muggle dieases like cancer and aids. Its halfblood illness, and probably by now, would have been curable, if they hadn"t given us the chance to look at the options. And all this""prejudice..against gay wizards"why are they so bent on having us end our names, forsake our true nature and marry women whom we don"t love?" James looked down and swallowed.

 

"They have been putting impotency poision in all of our water. ALL of it!! They are feeding this".hatred against one another to keep their positions, and we suffer!! Your children die, and some of the most powerful wizards are never born because of it! Why must we hide from muggles? Why are they so bent on keeping our population at a minimum?!" Crowds gathered all over the world, and Severus"s eyes leaked unwontedly with tears. "We are dying! We are dying for them, and they deny us all the right to procreate! To have children that stay healthy! Think about that. Think about how they made me kill the one wizard who was looking for a cure for halfblood illness, because he himself was a halfbood. Now is the time to come together as a society. Not a light and dark. But as a people, to stop this mindless control on our lives! I leave you with those words. Who are you going to choose? The people that kill your children and rob you of your fertility"or the one who is trying to help you regain your freedom. " The picture vanished, and the Daily Prophet was in a uproar. "Ministry poisoning the water. Fact, or fiction. "

"The dark lord, not so dark as he seemed."

 

" Boy that lived, causing panic in the streets with talk of a uprising. "

Was it going to be pretty? No. Was it what a Gryffindor would do? Naturally.

 

******************


	11. 11

**********

Harry came to school a week later looking much as he did before he left. Round stomach, big green eyes and a huge smiling face. Of course no one was smiling back at him. Not even Ron. He sat alone at lunch and One potion master came stalking up to him with less of the finesse he was accustomed to, his arm still robbing him of his strength. "Mr. Potter, I need to speak to you. Now. " The ex deatheater didn"t wait for the teen to follow, but Harry did, wobbling out the great hall with many a gasps behind him. No sooner did they reach the hallway, did Severus hall up and slap the teen in the face. "What the hell has gotten in to you?? "

Harry"s eyes glazed over snowy and he rubbed his cheek. "I"m doing what I was brought up to do. Help the people. Help us, love".I thought"you"d be happy"that I was standing up for what I believed in""

 

"Your standing up for what the dark lord believed in! Crazed rumors and suspicion feed by a damned man! We had a future! What of our child?? Are you going to go gallivanting around as the dark lord barefoot and pregnant!! You have started something".something you can"t win Harry."

The Gryffindor growled. " I can win!! And I will".no one will stand in my way".not even those nurses from St. Mungos that are coming for me during Runes. I am not a child anymore Severus"I know what I"m doing"they can"t lock me in Azkaban for blowing up a wall. I"ve hurt no one, and everything we will do from here on in will be legal. "

"We?"

 

"The others"we will going to the courts to release Lucius Malfoy from prison tomorrow. " he said sheepishly, and the greasy haired teacher"s eyes grew wide. "Are you bloody serious!! They will hang you from the gallows! Forget Azkaban! Potter that is enough of this nonsense! You are hurting the people you say you love. Encluding me. Look at me. " A long black sleeve was raised up and a wrapped revealed a bloody dark mark, moving and writhing with need. Harry touched it and the older wizard hissed. " This? This is not hurting you"16 years you"ve lived with this"" Tanned fingers ran over the mark and the pain turned into a scuring arousing burn, shooting from the mans pale arm straight to his cock with lightening speed. "This"you can deal with. But can you really handle arguing with me like this? We are to be married"you have given me your world"." Harry smiled, bruised cheek reddened by his blush as he took the stunned potion master in his arms, " don"t argue".let me fix mine".so its perfect for our family""

 

"Idiot".you can"t possibly expect me to allow you to do this".to put our child in danger"for a cause".the board will approve my potion any day now"theres no need for this".we have our family"."

 

"What about Ron? What about my friends Severus?? Hermione is going to die because no one gives a damn but me! "

 

"Halfblood illness does not affect mudbloods Harry"listen to yourself"your making excuses to fight"why start another war?"

 

The teen looked down and bit his lip. "It is all I know".I have live my life trying to survive, trying to fight. I know you can"t make the potion again"so you can"t fix me"so let me fix this"so I can at least reach the greys in my magic."

 

"Master"." Julius peaked through the door way, his tired face covered in emotion. "Julius.." The bell began to sound back and forth and Harry smirked alittle, eyes glimmering gey. " Don"t worry so much"I"m okay, the baby"s fine, and I got you a big shinny toy to play in. "

 

"Really?!!"

 

"Yup. Give me till tomorrow afternoon and I"ll take BOTH of you to it. " Snape looked in suspicion but put on a small smile and led the teen to his classroom before both of them were late. " I"ll conceded to this idiocy on one condition boy."

 

"Whats that?"

 

"You have tea with me."

 

The next day Remus sat with the other members of the order with a sly grin. "Got to give it to Harry, James. He really takes after you. Schooled those St. Mungos social workers right back out the door. I even heard one of them say " Potters right. The ministry is feeding us a bunch of Pegasus crap. "

 

James and Lilly frowned and Author Weasley scoffed. " Need I remind you I am the Minister of Magic? "

 

The werewolf laughed and Sirius punched his lover in the arm. "Sorry Author. "

 

"Really, were is he getting this? Poisoning the water? I receive every parchment of order through the ministry. Not one thing I notice has anything to do with the water supply. "

 

Lilly frowned more. "My son is not a dark wizard! He isn"t lying"there must be something you missed. "

At this point Albus Dumbledore had had enough of their bickering. " Harry isn"t crazy""

Severus and Julius looked down at the old wizard. "What are you saying""

 

" While some of his facts are twisted, it is true. There are people among us who have been dousing the people with Incoculsilim""

Hermione"s gasped. "How do you know this??!"

 

"It was right before I became Headmaster".I was walking along with young Thomas Riddle"and we saw Aurors diluting the water in heavy folds"impotency potion is very pungent"the smell was unmistakable"You see Author it has nothing to do with you. There is more to this than Harry knows"he is messing with the oldest of wizards and speaking of the deepest of magic"A group called Caliber have been doing this since the end of Merlins day.."

Pale fists tightened. " You are telling us"you knew he was right"all while you acted as if he was deranged, or turning into the dark lord?!"

"Calm down Severus"Yes. I knew. There are few that do know about Caliber. They are a select group of powerful wizards who have exceeded the need for age" I was once one myself"but their trickery against my grandfather was too great. You see witches were not as productive in carrying children as they are now, and wizards were capable of producing such powerful heirs, that outlived all manner of lines, the last being Merlin himself. This group, in order to prevent such a unbalance of the goddess killed Merlin, and have been contaminating the water to protect the order of life amoung the people. A wizard too powerful could rock the world, and just like Harry, Tom thought it was unfair without knowing the full story. Therefore we have a situation." He pursed his dry lips and swallowed. " The Caliber has grown prejudice against wizards because of their strong magical strength when pregnant"if they consider Harry a threat".they will hunt him down....and wipe him from memory. "

 

Lucius Malfoy walked out of Azkaban to be greeted by Harry Potter and cringed. " What is it you wish me to do for you"my lord""

 

Harry chuckled and escorted the blonde into the waiting carriage, holding close to his round stomach. "Mr. Malfoy, there are two reasons I haggled with the courts to see you released. One, with Voldermorts memories I know that you have never once killed anyone, that including muggles, and two, because I want your protection and your knowledge. You are one of Severus" only friends, so I"m sure you wont mind indulging his fianc"e on a few things. " The carriage started to move, but the grey eyed wizard was at a stand still in shock. "Excuse me?"

 

"I"m sorry, did I go to fast for you? I am to be married to your bestfriend, and I require your assistance. What part of that don"t you understand?"

The older wizard clenched his fists in his robes and turned his face to the side. " I heard you just fine. I"m just appalled you have the gall to ask anything of me, after you killed my mate"."

 

Harry frowned. " He was sick, in mind and body, Lucius. Tom was going to die the next day, if I had killed him or not, you do know that don"t you? The closer he returned to his human form, the closer the halfblood illness worked its way through his veins. You can"t deny it. Look. I"m not here to apologize. He grew deranged over time and you bloody well know it. Killing off muggles and mudbloods? Halfbloods and he even tried to kill his own son. He lost sight of the goal. World domination was not going to help those sick children he was trying to save, Lucius. He just went mental. It was time for him to die. "

The blonde closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw in pain. " I know that, Potter".I just"I""

 

"You loved him. I know. I know a lot about you Mr. Malfoy. I can"t with a good conscious bring him back to you, but I can finish his work. With alittle help." Lucius looked over at the boy that lived and down at his swelled abdomen. "By Merlin".."

 

Harry blushed and smiled alittle at him. "Yes"ergo, why I need your assistance. There is a memory that is very vague about who it is that is behind the water. Its too buried in Tom"s magic. I need to know who will be coming to kill me and my unborn child, and I"m sure you know who, and where I can find them. Don"t you?"

 

Julius rolled over and whined. "This is bloody ridiculous! Here I have to sit while Severus goes looking for the master like some shield maiden! Damnit I"m not some fragile thing! " The clone cursed again and began to braid his hair out of boredom. "Damn cravings"chocolate ice cream isn"t that good!" He huffed and with a pop a tub of the messy stuff was in his lap along with a spoon and he started eating it. "Damn original and his overbearing, know it all, emotionally crippled, self loving".I make love to Harry, he fucks him and he craves more. I tell him I love him and that bastard gives him a child. I care for him during his illness and that bastard not only asks him to marry him but brings his bloody parents back!"

 

"Stop your bitching. I like your hair more. " Harry laughed as he leaned against the doorway, and Julius grinned grimly. "Well that makes the score Severus 8, Julius 1."

 

"Don"t be so melodramatic. It doesn"t suit you. Speaking of the devil, where is Snape? Didn"t I tell him I was taking the two of you somewhere and I"d be back tonight?"

 

The servant sighed. "He went looking for you".little master"Harry"what your doing"-"

 

"Is fine. "

 

"But there are people-"

 

"Trying to kill me, I know. When aren"t there? Stop worrying. Come say hello to your son. " The older wizard conceded and got up after spelling the large braids out of his hair and touched the teens stomach. " This isn"t my son".not really"clone him"then he"d be mine""

 

"Are you having a "me" moment? Because if you are, I"ll just leave."

 

Julius frowned. "I wouldn"t have a "me" moment if you weren"t out trying to get yourself killed, falling for other men, breaking OTHER men out of prison. I may be a copy of Severus, but I am not half a man. You had me. All to yourself. It was just me and you, we could have been"something special. Not just some threesome where I only see you when HE isn"t here. "

 

"Julius".your crossing the line""

 

"To hell with the bloody line!! I know what the truth is!"

 

Harry"s eyes tinted once more and he walked into the others face, magic crackling around him. " What"s the truth?!! You think I"m some whore that enjoys sleeping with multiple men?! Think I like having two lovers who are too childish not to argue and bait one another??!"

 

"The truth is, I"m nothing to you! If I was more than just your sex partner, you would have never agreed to marry him! You would never had let him make the decision of who became the father of your child!"

 

Harry"s eyes went emerald and wide, and he steped back. "Julius"I said yes because I love Severus, and he asked me. Because me and you can"t get married. You have a servant bond with me. I can"t marry you without breaking that bond. The only way would be to sell you. Do you want me to sell you to someone else? To barter you off? Let someone else touch you, have them do unspeakable things to you just because you are a servant? I can"t bear that" I"d die to see you in the arms of another man"."

 

Julius tensed. "What do you think I"m doing then""

 

"This is ridiculous. I have medieval wizards coming to kill me and your arguing with me because you don"t want to be thought of as yourself."

 

"I AM NOT SNAPE!!" the clone growled angrily and pressed his fierce lips against the teens, a tear sliding down his cheek. Harry stroked ebony locks and hushed him as those thin lips dropped from his own and the man sobbed against his chest. "Shh" I know your not..your Julius"and you have my heart, a part that I"m not taking back. Ever""

"Forgive me".." the pale copy whispered, the bond rings burning against their fingertips. Harry smiled down at him and shook his head. "Don"t worry about it"you can just make it up to me later by making love to me. I need it. I feel like everyone"s against me. My friends wont talk to me, and the people who I called enemies now are my allies. I need comfort. I need someone to look pass the things that are going on right now and see just me. Just Harry."

Julius smiled at that and nodded." Just Harry. Care to help me finish this icecream with me without a spoon?" That smirk was back and the savior smirked back at it, holding that beautiful face in his hands. "I"d love to. "

 

**************************************


	12. 12

When Severus came home Harry was sleeping with a drooling clone, nestled up between the wall and a tub of melted icecream. Completely naked. He scoffed and without care that he"d wake poor Julius, retrieved Harry"s naked form, carrying him to the bed. As soon as he stood up with the boy, his copy"s head met the hard floor and he raised his deadly palm out at the intrusion. " Damnit!"

 

 

The potion master hushed him. " Be quite you fool. He"s sleeping off the potion I slipped in his tea the other day. He needs to remain asleep while I perform the trapment spell on his magic." Julius" eyes went wide and he balled his fists tight. "You".doused him with potion without asking him? "

 

 

"Yes, I did.Now shut up and help me. " The snarky teacher said harshly and laid the Gryffindor gently down apon the bed, covering his bare tidbits with black silk sheets. Julius wrapped a towel around himself and followed him, highly intent on arguing with the man. " I don"t know if your aware, but I am Harry"s servant, not yours. We don"t even do potions together anymore. There is no reason you could give me that could specify your domination apon me. I won"t help you. You"re a selfish bastard, and you "ve been hurting my master from day one. How do I know this "spell" wont damage him more??"

 

 

Pale hands reached to grab a lock of long inky hair and Julius gasped as Severus captured his lips in a soft but needy kiss, tongue flickering over like thin lips, as potion stained hands held on to that long hair. The copy shuddered violently and felt light headed as the kiss was broken and his forehead was touched by the others. " Julius".despite my earlier aggression"I am not trying to take Harry from you".you forget my vow"even without Potter, there will always be a me and you"it is infinite. You worry about the boy, but do not forget the one who worries about you. It isn"t him. He has too much on his mind to give a damn about either of us right now. I am not as selfish as you think"." Severus whispered in the others ear, hands sliding down to wrap around his naked waist. " Do you starve so diligently for his attentions"that you over look mine? You are as much mine as you are his, if not more. He may have a master bond over you Julius"but we share the very essence of my magic. You are mine"." A dark pink tongue flicked over the copy"s ear and he moaned through a shiver. "Severus"."

 

 

But as soon as the attention was there, it was gone. Those hands were like ghosts, disappearing from him and leaving him cold. "You must focus Julius. I need your help. I have no choice but to do this to him. It wont hurt him, but if I don"t stop him he might terminate the pregnancy of our child or worse. Do you understand?"

 

 

"Yes. What do you want me to do?"

 

 

The ex deatheater looked thoughtfully before taking his wand out. "I am going to use Vimentalus to feel though the strainds of his magic. Once it has started-"

 

 

"You can"t stop. You need me to ensure he doesn"t awake during the process and interrupt the concection by keeping him sedated. "

 

 

Severus smirked. "You are very intelligent."

 

 

Julius blushed a full grin. "Well I was made from a highly intelligent man""

 

This time it was Severus that blushed and coughed to hide his embarrassment. " Yes well" lets get on with it. You magic need to flow directly on him.. but do not pull too hard on it. You"ll drain our magic essence and the connection will be broken. " Julius nodded and waved a hand behind his head to tie his hair up before slowly pouring his magic out on the sleeping teen. Severus nodded to him. "Vimentalus." He said with a point of his wand and the spell began.

 

 

Harry smiled. Was he dreaming? He was laying in a field of long grass, the sun shining down on him. The sun wasn"t hot however, it felt like honey"melting over his skin, coating it a warm tan. He sighed with smile and a toddler came running down the hill to meet him, straight black hair blowing in the wind and his wide green eyes startled as he was caught by his father. " Naughty boy, leaving the carriage without me." Severus grinned, and Harry smiled widely at the two of them, sitting up only to be startled by Julius hugging him from behind. "Hi lover."

 

 

"Where"d you guys come from!"

 

 

Severus tickled the little boy and looked in thought. "I don"t know".what are you doing here?"

 

 

"Day dreaming"." Harry said whimsically and took the child in his arms, swinging him around till he fell back in the grass with a giggling boy high in his arms, tossing him in the air. "Hi! Hi!!" the boy giggled loudly and Harry chuckled. " You are high. I can"t throw you any higher angel, you might float away. "

 

 

"Hi! Hi! Hi da!" he squirmed and reached for Julius who promptly sat him on his shoulders, bouncing him up and down. " High enough love?" the clone smiled dashingly down at the Gryffindor and Harry blushed. "Hi da Hi!!"

 

"I"m afraid I can"t make you any higher sweetheart, you might fall." The little Snape fussed and reached for Severus, and the teacher smirked, set the little one on the ground and took out his wand. Big innocent eyes grew wide and filled with excitement. "HI!!"

 

 

"Yes that"s right. I"m afraid your two pappa"s don"t know how high you really want to go. But I do. Don"t I, you little alchemist?" He poked the babe on his nose and he tipped over. "Wingardium Leviosa." Severus said and the little copy of himself floated off the ground, giggling insanely, all the way to the tips of the tree tops. Harry smiled and bit his lip. This was so perfect"but he was missing something"important. A tear slid down his cheek and he whimpered, looking up at the shadow of his child covering the sun. "Harry what"s wrong""Julius whispered as he wiped the tear away. "I feel like"I forgot to do something"something important"I can"t remember"" he choked out a sob and reached for his smiling son, the boy floating into his arms where he promptly squeezed him tightly. The toddler started to cry in pain but he didn"t let go, and Julius frowned. "Harry".Harry stop. Harry stop, your hurting him!!"

 

"I"ve forgotten".your future"" The babe wailed loudly and blood seeped through the teens fingers as he cried along with him, white hot light showering them in brightness. "STOP IT!!!!"

 

 

Julius flew back into the wall and Harry gasped loudly, chest rising as he took a large intake of hair. He shot up out of the bed and the connection was broken. Snape looked at him and cursed. "Damnit."

 

 

"W"What were you doing to me?!!"

 

 

"Healing the broken strands on your magic barrier. "

 

 

Harry sniffed and tasted the air, his snake like senses dull. "That smell".you drugged me with potion!!"

 

 

Julius staggered before standing straight refixing his towel apon his hip. " Little master-"

 

 

"Don"t little master me! This is important to me! There are".called".oh god"what have you done?? You"ve buried the conversation I had with Lucius!!"

 

 

Severus tried to calm the boy by stroking his hair, but a dark wand was aimed at him and green eyes turned white. " Your working for them aren"t you?? Your out to kill my child?? You don"t want me to remember your secret"" Severus tensed and raised his hands up. " Potter"this is ridiculous""

 

 

"No, its true! Isn"t it?...Say its true. Say it!" Severus laid a cautious hand on the teen"s wrist and without him noticing redirected his aim. "Yes, its true. All of it. I"m behind the water and I"m the one that doesn"t want gay wizards to have children"I was working as a distraction on the potion, so that when I used the Weasley"s potion to bring back the dark lord, no one would suspect me.."

 

Harry growled and tried to move his arm but he couldn"t, and started kicking at the man, free hand clawing at his arm. Severus firmly pinned the boys hands above his head and pushed him down on the bed, sitting on his legs. Harry attempted to bite at his arm but it was out of his reach, and Julius looked on in fear, as he felt magic crack around the room. " Let me go you traitor!! I loved you damnit! You"d do this to-" A silencing charm was put on the boy and Julius shuddered, his master"s eyes the color of snow. " I am not trying to kill you, boy. You are ill. Calm down"and let me fix you"it may be temporary but damn it has to be done. You are causing the babes signature to grow weak..I won"t let either of you die." Severus said in sad determination and swiftly turned his head to a shaking clone. " Give me the potion in the top drawer. " he snapped and the other did as he was told, pulling out a vial of dreamless sleep. The greasy haired teacher uncorked it with his teeth and poured it down the boy"s throat, some sliding down his throat. " I"m sorry Harry" I know you had your reasons"so did he"but I can"t loose you to this world"I almost lost you once. I won"t risk you again. "

 

 

A tear slipped from white eyes and Harry whimpered as drowsiness came over him, and the last thing he saw was those beautiful thin lips saying something to him, something he couldn"t hear. "I love you""

 

 

*******

 

 

3 hours later, Severus sat with the other order members, brow sheened with sweat. " How is he?" James said calmly, even though inside he was fuming with worry. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a headache and his magic was weak from working on the golden boy. "Physically he"s fine. We wont know if the spell worked until he awakes. In the meantime we need to be prepared. I will not allow him to jeopardize his life again. This is not the first time we"ve had to lie to him"lets just hope the trapment holds long enough for us to deal with the Caliber. Remus what have you found out?"

 

 

The werewolf looked haggid. It was his"time of the month, and it was starting to affect him early. " I asked around the packs, no one seems to know where the Caliber is stationed, and some even deny violently that they even exist. "

 

 

"Tonks?"

 

 

"I have been watching the other Auror"s carefully. It seems only a select few participate in these "water clensing rituals" The locations of their drops of so highly random, theres no way to tell where they will hit next. I do have the names of the Aurors who dump the potion. "

 

 

"Excellent. I retrieved a memory copy of Harry"s conversation with Lucius. It seems that the group has no headquarters, just mental conversations. I believe he said The darklord captured one of them once, but was so brutalized afterwards he had to have his soul placed back in the dark mines of china"s underground by monks. The darklords disappearance at this time was unnoticed by me, I was too caught up in his apparent sub plot to kill Potter. They did not kill the dark lord, even though they could have, and stopped the treat that their secret was discovered, so I am curious why they are out for the boy. "

 

 

Hermione frowned. "It is because Harry carries the second wizard pregnancy in the pass 17 years span."

 

 

They all turned to the young witch and arched a brow. " Second?"

 

 

"Yes. Second. The first being Draconious Marvelo Malfoy. I think you should talk to Mr. Malfoy, professor Snape. He survived three attacks from the Caliber with Draco only being born with a weak heart from a ancient curse. " Ron frowned at her, but she didn"t give in to it. Severus leaned forward against the table. "How did you find this information out Ms. Granger? "

 

 

" Ron has been getting very friendly with Draco Malfoy." She said hotly, and Ron cursed. "Hermione you"re a real bitch you know that?"

 

 

" I will not withhold information that could help Harry, Ron. You shouldn"t be embarrassed. Draco is"handsome at least."

 

 

Severus laughed and Julius smirked, hand outstretched as his original tossed two knuts into it. " I believe I won that wager."

 

 

"Indeed you did. "

********************************


	13. 13

When Harry woke up he was smiling. He felt good, it was another fine day at Hogwarts, and his overly large belly was hot with the new life he carried. Where were his lovers? He looked around the bedroom, but neither teacher or clone were about. He got out of bed and pulled on a tee shirt, padding to the kitchen were he found Julius nearly drowning in a bowl of cereal, the man sleep with his face down into the bowl, white bubbles popping with each snore. " Um".Julius??"

"I swear Severus I didn"t take your bloody apricots" " the man said in his sleep and Harry laughed, poking him. " He fears me"he fears me he fears me"the one with the bone and cross fears me" " At this the teen frowned. What was he talking about??

"He"s coming"to take the soul".to torture the mind".he"s here".the dark-"

"Potter!!" The loud shout made Julius jump out of his bowl and back off of his chair like a scared cat. Harry smirked. " Snape. Where have you been? I wake up and both of you are gone. Not off shagging yourself are you??"

 

Severus blushed and snorted. " Please, the man has the mental capacity of a flobberworm."

 

The clone turned red, wiping the milk from his drooling face. "HEY!!" Severus watched the boys smiling face and thanked the goddess his hard work paid off. His hand was jerked on top of a round stomach and the Gryffindor grinned. " Feel that?"

 

Heat enveloped his hand and the snarky teacher got to his knee"s, head laying over the pout of abdomen. "He is becoming extremely strong" I suspect it wont be too long before he starts kicking""

"Yup. Everything is so good right now, its hard to believe. Well I"m going to go get dressed and got meet my mum and the Burrow. "

" Little master?"

 

"Yes Julius, you may come. "

 

"No, its not that, but thank you. I just thought you"d like to know that its Wednesday, and you have classes right now. "

 

"WHAT?!!"

 

"He"s right but for right now I don"t want you going to class. We have a meeting with the Potions board of directors, and its urgent that they see the development of the little one. "

"I"m not missing class for that! I"ll flunk!"

 

" All your teachers have been informed of your condition and are willing to give you make up work next week. By then you should be recovered enough to do things on your own. Until then"" the potion master said, grabbing the boy from behind, hand moving to cup the teen"s covered sex. " Your staying with me""

 

"Sir"."

 

"Julius."

 

"Yes?" the copy said, getting off the floor. Snape gave him a knowing eye and motioned him over. " I believe its our duty to make sure the golden boy here, is thoroughly debauched before leaving. Don"t you agree?" Harry"s eyes went wide and he wiggled out of his fiancee"s grasp as the two advanced on him. An hour latter Harry was laying sandwiched between the two men, his glasses laying sideways on his face, and his hair smoking at the tips. "That was".."

 

"Don"t ruin the moment with your lack of vocabulary." Severus chuckled and pinched the teen"s nipple. Something wet slid down between his arm and his side and he looked down, a clearish white liquid seeping from the hardened nub. "What the hell?!!"

 

Severus said up straight and grinned like a fool. "Ingenious!! I must write this down!!" Harry looked at him as he darted out of bed naked and into his potions lab. "What was all that about??"

 

Julius chuckled, moving ebony hair from his face. "Your lactating"and apparently, our dear professor has a fettish. Dirty bastard. "

"SNAPE!!!!"

 

James met up with said excited potion master later in the day, anxiety plaguing him over his son. " How is he?"

 

"He doesn"t remember a bloody thing pass the moment you over steped your bounds if that"s what your asking. His older memories are intact, his eating habits have gone back to normal, and his magic is as white as Christmas snow. Oh, and your grandchild is healthy and growing at a expedient rate. "

 

"How long till it wears off?"

 

"I"m not sure"I need to take a blood sample. Any advancements on the Caliber?"

" There were some attacks"and apparently, Harry has the deatheaters searching for them as well. There"s also"" The gryfindor looked away and pulled a scroll from his robes. " This was given to Lucius Malfoy this morning"."

 

Severus looked over the letter and dropped it like it burned his flesh, grabbing the clone by the neck. "WHY WASN"T I INFORMED MY GODSON WAS KIDNAPPED??!!"

 

"Severus"" The greasy haired teacher"s anger dissipated as he turned to meet Lucius Malfoy, the man"s eyes stony and shining with tears. "Lucius"" He took the man in his arms and held him tightly. "I will bring him back. Don"t worry. "

 

"There is no coming back for him. They will kill him, and you know it. Just make sure his body isnt" too mangled for a open casket funeral""

 

Meanwhile Harry sat in his lover"s bedroom clutching his forehead, and whimpering. "What the hell is going on".Tom"s dead"why is my scar burning".Julius"."

 

"Harry, take this. " The clone said immediately and waved a bottle infront of the teens face. The boy that lived arched a brow. Why was he giving him potions? Where was Snape? The man who said he was to stick by like a sore thumb? Things were very different from how it was during the summer.Very different. Julius seemed to have matured in mind, and Snape was unaffectionate and distant. And now the throb of riddles mark on him was burning and bleeding with life. There was something he forgot"something important. But he couldn"t remember and that pissed him off more. The present nudged him out of thought. "Its for the baby Harry." The teen nodded and took it, and as soon as it reached his lips, he forgot he couldn"t remember and instead looked through a baby catalog for clothes.

 

Ron trembled as he looked at the unwrapped parcel containing one bloody finger. One pale bloody finger with a immaculate fingernail that he knew to be Malfoys. "They"ve killed him"."

 

"Ron he"s not dead"body parts are sent as a warning"not a sign of death. We need to tell the order. For now lets place a freezing spell on it for when they bring Draco back.."

"He"s not bloody coming back! Are you that thick?! You shouldn"t have told them! He"d still be alive!"

 

The red head broke down in tears and Sirius walked in, brought to them by the smell of blood. He winced at the sight and took it from the teen. "Ron, its not Hermione"s fault""

 

" I know"its just that he was going to be the one you know? I mean I"ve always had a crush on him"the blonde bastard"so good looking, and smart"and when school started back up he told me he actually liked me"its so hard finding guy like that"one that doesn"t want me just because I can get them closer to Harry Potter.."

 

"I understand. Don"t worry, we"ll send a owl to Dumbledore and inform him the matter has taken a urgent turn. Hermione help Ron upstairs, I"ll take care of this. ."

 

A few hours later the order was back together and Severus" had a glare he"d never shown on his face. A determined gleam in his eyes, and a mournful Malfoy at his side. " Crabbe has informed me of the boy"s whereabouts. He is in the Velvet Woods. He said he was doing rounds as Harry instructed and came across Draco being carried off by some extremely dark magic aura. I know what you all are thinking, yes I do know this is a trap, however, I am willing to put myself up for bait for the retrieval of young Mr. Malfoy. "

 

James frowned and stood up, even with Lily holding his shoulder. " No. You will not sacrifice yourself and leave my son to deal with a child on his own!"

 

"Quiet yourself Potter! I know what I"m doing. If not for your foolishness, the boy would be at my side where I could watch him, instead of being guarded at the school. Now shut the hell up and sit down!" James turned red and sat down slowly, fist tightening on Lily"s arm under the table. Arthur nodded to the potions master. "You have my full confidence Severus. What"s your plan. "

 

The Velvety forest was like most of the wizarding world, named for a reason. The trees were laced with the silky webs of the aracni that lived there, and with the moonlight, and luminos guiding his way, Snape trudged through the woods. It took for what seemed like hours before he reached the blonde child who was unconscious on the woodland floor, his wand still in hand. He reached out to touch the boy but a dark mist surrounded him, swarms of strange bee like insects clouding his view till he stumbled over the young Slytherine, gasping in pain. Draco shot up and had no time to attempt to save his god father as a cloaked man snatched him from behind and took him away from the horrible scene, a tug at his abdomen and they were gone. "UNCLE!!!"

 

They reappeared at headquarters, and Severus took off his hood, still holding the boy tightly. " Sev?? But I saw you dying"."

 

"It was only a clone. Show me your hands. "

 

Draco shakily pulled his hand out and the potions master gasped as he saw not only one, but two fingers missing. "Dragon".what did they do with your other finger"" The blonde"s eyes welled full and he shook his head, stepping back. "Dragon"" Severus questioned again, but before he could repeat himself once more, the young Slytherine lurched forward, throwing up all over the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The greasy haired man growled. How dare they touch his son"he had cared for this boy since he was brought back from china as a newborn with his cunt of a mother in toe.. he was the only son he had ever known up until now. Ron helped the boy up and took him upstairs for a shower, the rest of the order members and Lucius looking at him with fear. Hermione looked worried. "It doesn"t make sense".where is his other finger? They sent one" which is usually a sign to back off"but where is the other one?"

 

Severus pointed to the floor where the boy had emptied his stomach. They were in deep shit now. Deep shit. Lucius backed away from the sight, covering his mouth. "It"s a sign".they are going to make Harry eat his words""

"On my death bed. " Snape growled, grabbing the blonde. "Tell me, what exactly did they do to you Lucius. "

 

"What are you talking about? To me?"

 

"Cut the shit. I know you and Tom are Draco"s real parents. Draco said they cursed you" you will explain EVERYTHING. Now. "

"I cant". "

"Lucius, my child will die without this information. Your god son. Tell me what they did to you. "

 

The blonde groaned and punched at the wall. " If I could bloody tell you I would!! I wasn"t awake"and the parts I was awake for".the aftermath" the curse is too strong" it prevents me from even uttering its name""

 

"Then how is it Draco knows?"

Lucius turned to his long time friend and smiled sadly. " Because".he was awake"inside me. " he started to laugh hysterically and Remus gulped. "Malfoy""

 

"You people. Haha! You have no bloody clue what you"ve started".do you know how powerful two dominant magical signatures combined are? Draco uses magic bracers to withhold his magic level. Even the dark lord couldn"t defeat them. The two strongest wizards I"ve ever known, and both were unable to fight against them. What makes you think Potter can? The poor Gryffindor that needs his friends help to save the day. They are more than us. They aren"t dark wizards Severus. There is nothing that can stop them. Nothing. "

 

James growled and stood up. "Harry can. He was strong enough to beat Voldermort, he is strong enough to beat them!"

 

"Oh sod off Potter!! I have watched you cock up our very existence twice! Your fucking son can"t do shit without help, and you can"t do shit without your bloody friends. You bullied Severus, but remember who schooled you. "

 

"This is getting us no where"" Tonks frowned and looked to Sirius, who helped James back to his seat. "She"s right James. I believe Harry can win this thing too"but without the right information, we would be sending a unaware 17 yr old and a mere babe to death. We need more reconnaissance. We need-"

 

"Hey everyone!" Harry grinned as he walled out of no where, a apologetic looking Julius behind him. Severus growled. "What are you doing here boy?!"

 

"I really hate to bother you while your working Severus, but um" I started flooding the bedroom and Julius didn"t know what to do"" The boy stood there in a long sleeping shirt, the bottom half soaking wet and his legs shaking as clear liquid slid down them to the floor. Severus promptly fainted. Harry seemed worried. "Severus? Sir? Sev?? What did I say?"

 

Hermione took hold of the dripping teen. "Harry"I think your water broke


	14. 14

Harry was promptly carried to a bed and surprising it was Lucius Malfoy who was in charge? Severus became a bubble of goo on the floor and was made to sit outside. Julius was standing next to the now screaming teen. "Calm down!"

 

"Fuck you!!"

 

"Potter, fucking shut up, your only making your contractions worse by screaming. Now calm yourself before you put my god son in danger!" Lucius snapped and forced the boys legs apart harshly. Harry snapped them closed against the mans hands. " Get the fuck away!!" The boy that lived started to struggle, and that"s when Lucius slapped him. Hard. Julius grabbed the blonde by his collar but the gray steel in the mans eyes made him swallow. Harry was silent. " He"s calm now. Don"t do anything you"ll regret, "clone". " He released his grip and the deatheater forced the boys legs apart again, unsheathing his knife. He ripped the sleeping shirt up to Harry"s chest and exposed his painfully kicking stomach. The boy whimpered. He was going to do it. Without any medicine, without anything"he was going to have a baby".their baby"right now.

A contraction shot up his spine and he frowned in anguish and pushed hard. Lucius groaned. "Don"t bloody push unless you want the babe to come out of your nutsac!" Harry blushed and started to whine low, looking up and Julius. "Help me"."

 

"I can"t"."

 

" Julius go retrieve Severus." The clone did as he was asked and that left Harry and the blonde alone. " Alright Potter".I know"this will hurt like hell, but I need you to bare down on my hand. "

"What?!"

"Just do it!!" the Malfoy snapped and Harry immediately did as he was told as a knife slowly sliced open his swollen stomach. Blood began to drip down Lucius" hand and he shook from the pain of the boys dull teeth, but didn"t waver, using his only mobile hand to stretch torn skin and extract one bloody foot, then another. There was a hand then another hand, then wailing of epic proportions as the first Snape child was born. Harry shook violently from the pain, but didn"t move, feeling the umbilical cord being cut and the gasp as his incision was healed with a calm sweaty hand. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde with tears in his eyes, a certain elated look in his eyes. It was strange, but his mind was so rocked by pain he couldn"t concentrate on it. It wasn"t until the blonde shuddered and held up the bloody mess of a child in his arms, dirtying up his fine clothes, did he hear the Malfoy chuckle. " It"s a girl"."

 

Harry let go the mans bloody hand and trembled. " A girl??" His forehead sheened with sweat, the boy reached for the weeping child but was denied. " No, you need to heal, and so does she. You did very well ". I can see why Severus and Thomas were so smitten by you.."

 

Then darkness.

 

When Harry woke up, it was not Severus or Julius or his family he saw, but Draco"s father beside him in a chair, cooing a black haired child. "You are a magnificent little thing aren"t you? If your grandfather Thomas had been alive, he"d be very happy right now. We always wanted a girl. He"d be so happy that you have part of him inside you"yes he would indeed. "

 

"She"s nothing like him, and he is not her grandfather." Harry sat up and Lucius grimanced. "I see you are awake. Let me inform you of a few things. Your uncontrolled magic, or Thomas" magic is now her magic. It is untapped ability, since she"s only a babe, but when she"s older, she will have his abilities. So yes, she is in essence his grand daughter. Make no mistake about that. You feel it don"t you? You fee l whole, and you feel like he is here. His magical signature is all around her. "

 

Harry whimpered. He gave his only child the curse".how would he tell Severus?

 

"He already knows, and see"s no problem with it. Thomas was not born with darkness, boy. She merely posess the same magical signature as he. She will advance in magic, excel even, in aspects other children can not at her prime age. It does not mean she will become a dark witch, it just means she is special. Aren"t you my dear?" The babe giggled and gurgled abit and the blonde blushed. "My god"you are simply beautiful"" Harry sighed. Guess he"d have to get used to seeing Malfoy from now on, it seemed the man was smitten by his kid. What a loony. "Wheres Severus and Julius?"

 

"I"ll go retrieve them." The small bundle was given to the teen and he held her with curiosity as the man went to go get her fathers. She had curly black hair, much like Severus, but with large pale green eyes, not emerald, but the color of algae. It was very beautiful, but there was a problem. Harry hadn"t picked out any girl names. He wasn"t expecting a girl. He didn"t know what to do with a girl. What could three men do with a little girl? How could they teach her how to be a proper lady? To deal with pink frilly things, and boyfriends and periods. How could they? They never experienced any of that. The door opened and Severus came in and found his lover looking up at him in tears. " It"s a girl"."

 

" Yes"I know. " Severus said with a smile of caution. "Is that okay Harry?"

 

"I guess"I just"I".I didn"t want a girl".I wanted a boy". I"no its not okay! I don"t want it!! You promised me a boy!!" The Gryffindor sobbed angrily, which caused the poor child in his lap to wail. Severus scooped her up and sighed. " Harry you can"t possibly be serious. This is our child. What does it matter what sex she is? Look at her? She"s beautiful."

 

"She"s a girl! What the fuck am I going to do with a girl!! How can I teach her anything!! "

 

Lilly came in and whispered something to Snape before the man and his clone left with the child. Harry promptly cried against his mother and she hushed him. "Its alright".I understand how you feel""

"No you don"t!! Even if I was a girl, it would be fine, because you"re a woman. You could have taken care of my needs. How does three men take care of a girl?! I can"t!! I wont!! I don"t want her!!"

Infront of the door, Julius and Severus looked worried. "He"s going through tramatic stress" it might be a side effect of the potion""

 

"Or it could be the fact that he is whole now"we don"t really know what he"s like without Thomas" magic".maybe this is who he really is""

 

"Merlin I hope not.." James came up and looked at the sniffing baby, little peeling hand reaching out for him. " Will you treat her as such as well? You are her grandfather""

 

The Gryffindor shook his head and held the childs hand. " No" I will love her" I already do. Don"t worry too much about Harry"he"s just tired, that"s all. And if you need any help raising this little one, I"m sure Lilly will be more than happy to help with the womanly things. Theres no need to worry"is there love?"

That"s what he said, however, Harry hadn"t fed the child in three days. He refused to come out of the room, and pretended he was still pregnant, talking to his stomach, and doing all sorts of weird things. At he end of the third day, Severus had had enough. He came in the room and the boy smiled at him, but frowned as he saw the child in his arms. "Why"d you bring that thing with you?"

 

The potions master slapped the teen hard on the face. " This, is your child. Your child. One who came from your body. You will love her, we will name her, and you will feed her before she becomes sick from feeding from the wet nurse. You will stop this foolishness, you are not pregnant anymore. You had this child. This child who has been waiting for 3 days for her mother to take care of her. Do I make myself clear?? Potter, I said, do I make myself clear?!!"

 

"Yes sir""

 

"Now, feed your child. While feeding her, you will converse with me over names you think will be suitable for her. " Harry took the child and unbuttoned his shirt, letting the babe latch on to his chest. Something gurgled in his stomach as he looked at her and he turned his head to the side and threw up all over Severus" shoes. "I can"t do this"its disgusting" I can"t feed her"she"s not-"

"She is yours! " Severus growled, but his face appeared saddened. "Harry" look I love you". I do" I as well as Julius have given all of ourselves for you. This child no matter if she is a girl or not, is a product of all of us".she has your eyes"and your smile"just look at her. She even has your lips.She loves you. Why don"t you want her? Consider this a blessing. With both of us being males, her gender is a miracle. She is special Harry"and wants her mother to love her. And name her. Will you deny this little one that?"

 

Harry looked down at the babe who was squeezing his chest at attempts of getting more and he shook his head. " I wont" I will love her"because you love me and its something you want"but please promise me something""

 

"Anything""

 

"Promise me we can have another child"." Severus nodded and kissed the boy"s chapped lips, brushing hair out of his face. " I promise""

After that, everything with smoothly. They named the child Elizabeth, and Harry grew to care for her. Not love her, but care enough not to let her starve, and give her the attention her father wanted him to. Julius was the most fun to watch with her. He was like her little playmate, and he played games with her, made faces that made her giggle, and ate her toes, which sent the Snape child into a fit of laughter. Everytime Lucius visited, he brought Elizabeth a gift of expensive taste, like a golden rattle, or new baby clothes of the lattest fashion. His mother knitted her hats, and Sirius let her sleep on him when he was padfoot, which made Severus very angry, yelling about mangy dog trying to give his child fleas. Hermione baby sat often, but none got her as often as Severus, who read her to sleep everynight. Everynight Harry come in to the mans room, he was laying in bed with the baby he loved so much with her little fists in his hair, a book covering her feet. It was a cute scene.

 

The order considered Elizabeth"s birth a blessing, because since she was a girl, the Caliber didn"t hunt her, and stopped thinking about her all together. People forgot about Harry"s water rant, and everything was peaceful. It was graduation time, and Ron was in Moaning Mirtles bathroom kissing one blonde Malfoy sensless, hand under the slytherines robes. " Were".. going to be late for the ceremony""""

 

"Yes you are." both jumped as Lucius stood infront of them shaking his head Diplomas were given and Severus, Julius and Harry took pictures with Elizabeth, Dumbledore coddled over the infant constantly, and Harry was somewhat happy, but where would they live? In his small flat? They needed a house, and he was fustrated from lack of sex and their wedding coming up soon. Julius was becoming more and more distant because of this, and it worried him even more. He wanted them all to be happy, but he felt like he was missing something. Something he forgot. " Harry?"

 

"Huh?Oh, Hi Severus."

 

"Ready for your graduation gift?"

 

"Yes! What is it?!!"

 

The potion master grinned and pushed the boy against the door of their bedroom and Harry blushed, looking away. " I"m not really up for it"."

 

That was a lie!! Why was he lying to him!! He was horny as hell!! What was wrong with him??

"You can fool the world, but not me"."

 

***********************


	15. 15

You can fool the world, but not me"."

 

"I"m not"I"m not trying to fool you Severus"I just""

 

Severus moved swiftly away from the teen and sat down. "Just what? Getting cold feet? Tired of us? Want to wander around the halls like your little friends shouting how glad you are that you"re out of school? You are not like them, Harry. You have responsibilities. You have a family. One you"ve been neglecting for far too long. "

 

The teen frowned and turned to look at the other. " I have NOT been neglecting you guys!! I"m tired!! Look at me, Severus! I"m not ready for all of this!! I just barely made it out of school with all that"s going on around me and you"re starting a fight over sex!!"

 

The potions master"s glare turned icy, and he clenched his fists. "Are we not enough to make you happy? I have changed my entire life to ensuring you had what you wanted. I"ve been labeled a loony at the potions association; I constantly have to bite my tongue while your little band of potter lovers are around. You know, your selfishness has reached a all time low. Go ahead. Leave, me and Julius can take care of our child. I don"t need you."

 

At that moment said clone came in and looked uncomfortable as he held their daughter, the child reaching for Harry. "Is everything alright?"

 

Harry wiped a tear from his eyes. "Yes, everything"s fine."

 

"Why lie to him. Tell him you"re leaving." Severus said coldly, and Harry snarled at him. "You mean tell him your making me leave with your bitching!!" Julius sat the little witch in her crib and walked by out stupidly into the fight. "Look" I am aware it is none of my business, that I"m not suppose to go against your wishes and so on, but look at us. This was our dream a few months ago"it seems like, because one slight technicality in sex, it has turned this into a nightmare"." He kneeled down and touched Harry"s cheek, his long black hair cascading into his eyes. " Master" tell me exactly what"s wrong"why is your heart so broken""

 

**************************

Month after graduation, and Harry James Potter was feeling more lost than ever. He spent most of his time away at his parents house, away from lovers and children and wedding planning. He just didn"t want to deal with it. Didn"t want to see their faces of disappointment. Lily Potter did the best to cheer her son up, but by this point, even she began to get annoyed by his attitude. She sat down next to him in her new kitchen and just stared at his slumped face. "Has the world ended?"

 

Harry groaned. "It feels like it. What am I suppose to do with the rest of my life? Be a walking stroller for Severus" kids? I don"t want that. I"m still young" I wa-"

 

"What you want is important, Harry, but you have a family now"and they need you. You can"t stay here forever. "

 

James walked in and sat at the table. "I hear Remus and Sirius are having a anniversary party. You are going to go out into the sunshine and buy them a present, and buy something for your family too. Then you"re going to go home and stay there until the party has started. "

 

James had grown to respect his old lover deeply, and he was angered at his son for neglecting him and his grand daughter. "But I-"

"Now."

 

So with a kick he was out the door and on the streets of Diagon Alley, looking rather depressed by the smiles that surrounded him. A hand touched his shoulder and he winced. "Look who came out of the shadows of his parents."

 

"Hi Mr. Malfoy""

 

"You"ve done a bang up job of my poor Severus, you know. He"s been in such a fowl mood he"s been placed on suspension from the school."

Harry looked horrified. "What?"

"Apparently, he got into a heated argument with Albus."

"That idiot"."

Lucius smirked. "Doing a bit of shopping? "

Harry nodded and looked up at the blonde. "How is she"."

 

"She is blossoming beautifully".though I believe the poor angel is running her fathers up the wall."

 

Talk of his daughter made Harry feel sick with guilt. He nodded to Lucius. "Well thanks" I have a few things to buy"but I expect I"ll see you at Sirius" later."

"Of course. Draco seems forever attached to Ronald, and I"m afraid I find your godfather"s baiting rather amusing. Well do be safe. " Harry nodded and started to shop with a sigh. He hadn"t seen any of them in a month. What would he get them? How could he go back"he abandoned his lovers and his child"what reason could he give". His green eyes glimpsed into a store window. There were little dresses in the windows"arrays of pretty colors. It made Harry blush. He thought Eliz would look adorable in the black one. And he walked into the store, feeling a odd warm feeling. He was going to buy his little girl something.

 

Since the day she was born, he had never given her anything, except a name. The little dress had green ribbons running though it, and black lace ruffles. The more he looked at it, the more his eyes started to sting, and he broke into choked sobs. "What have I done"she must feel like I don"t love her"she has probably forgotten my face"."

 

"How could she, when she looks just like you?" someone said from behind, and Harry wipped around, his heart pounting. It was Severus"and he leaped, hugging the man tightly. "Severus".I"m so..sorry".I"missed you so much"." He was smiling. He had forgotten what it felt like to be in the others arms..only, the smile faded. Severus did not hug back. "Potter"."

"Severus".how"how have things been"."

"As well as to be expected."

He looked down to see Elizabeth, giggling in her stroller. "She has gotten cuter".she still has your lips, I think. Hi there, squirt""

The babe began to cry and Severus stroked her cheek. "Shh"my love"it"s alright""

"So"Remus and Sirius are having that party later".I was thinking".I could maybe visit at home and go with you and Julius to the party"."

 

Severus arched a brow and looked away. "If you wish""

Harry bought the dress and the three went back to the school together looking very awkward. When they arrived, the door was opened and Juilus answered with a smile, but it too faded when he saw Harry. "What"is he doing here"."

"Love I thought he could accompany us to the party""

The clone was wearing all black, right down to his expression, and his usually lively eyes were shadowed like murky water on a moonless night. "No""

"Bu-"

"I don"t give a damn, what excuse he gave you, Severus! He"s-"

The two dark wizards seemed to glare at each other, and Harry started to back up. He had never seen Julius so pissed. Maybe there really was no chance of fixing this"

 

The scarred teen started to go, when his ex teacher cleared his throat. "Potter, do stay here and watch Elizabeth. Julius, if we could have a little chat"."

The two left Harry in the hallway with the babe staring blankly in her stroller. The Potter child blushed. "I know you probably don"t understand me yet".sometimes I don"t even understand myself".I"m sorry I left for so long"I know how it feels to not have your mum around".but at least you have your fathers to look after you"." The green eyed child tilted her wobbly head to the side as she looked up from her sitting position in the stroller. There was a hesitation, then she started to smile, her toothless expression genuine and in high spirits.

Apparently, the young potter thought smiles cured everything, because when Harry started to cry with emotion, she giggled more, and made small attempts to rub his wild black hair. Harry wept on her little pudgy hand. "How could I"no matter what you are".are what you grow up to be".the fact doesn"t change that you are mine".can you forgive mummy for being a prat?"

 

Severus and Julius had long since opened the door, and the potion master snorted. "If prat is the first word she utters I swear I"ll kill you."

Harry sniffed out a laugh. "Sorry"we were just talking.."

 

Julius frowned. "How when she can"t speak yet?"

The boy that lived stood up defiantly and smirked. "She"s my daughter. She came from inside me. We don"t need words. "

 

Severus smirked abit as well, and his ex student saw it. "Look"I know I"ve been an idiot".it"s just that"I never learned how to be happy. I was happy with you guys".and it freaked me out abit"."

 

For the first time during the visit, Julius show an emotion other than anger. He looked Harry straight in the eye and slapped him, a tear falling from his pale face. "You hurt me".."

 

"I"m sorry"."

 

The clone let out a dry sob and fisted Harry"s shirt. "You have been gone a month! Do you have any idea what I"ve been though!! My magic is so low I can"t even defend myself! You left me helpless!! You know how it feels to be helpless, don"t you!"

"I left you with Severus".I thought""

"Severus is not my master! You are!!!"

At that moment, Harry finally got it. They all needed him here. His child, his bondmates, they needed him physically, and he wasn"t here".Severus had to share his magic with them" The black haired teen walked passed them with Elizabeths stroller ahead and walked right into the rooms, where he laid the child in her crib, then turned to the two. " I"m sorry".I"m an idiot, but this ends here. I love the 3 of you, and I want to be a family again"."

 

Severus, now lounged rather haphazardly on the couch, snarled at the words. "I don"t bloody care what you want anymore, boy. If you stay, you don"t stay here until you can earn my trust. And if you say you"re going to stay, be damned sure it"s not a phase, because you nearly killed me with your childishness!!"

Harry looked down. "I"m sorry"things happened so fast".so fast".in the span of one year"..I was given a clone of a man I hated"I lost my virginity".I became someones lover".I bonded with two men, realized I was gay".got pregnant".my parents came back to life".I had a baby and graduated from a place I"ve called home since I was 11".and there is something I can"t remember".something important".I"m just scared, alright!! There! I don"t know where my life is going! I just got out of school, I have a baby, and we were planning to get married! You both forgot I was new at all of this..."

 

Severus looked at Julius and they both nodded. "Maybe we didn"t take your age and knowledge of our world into count as of late"."

"I"m sorry, if I had known me leaving would have made you guys sick, I wouldn"t have left".I was just".so bloody overwhelmed with it all"and the only thing I counted on that I knew for fact was the sex of that baby"and then he turned into a she".and she had taken on Toms signature".I didn"t even know my own baby""

Julius, feeling alittle guilty, sat next to his master and spoke in a soft tone. "She is far more equisite than any boy could be."

Harry smiled. "Yes, she is awesome. I can"t wait to try that dress on her"I mean, if it"s okay""

"A present from mummy? How thoughtful." Severus smirked.

Harry grinned. "Guess that"s my name. It"s kind of cool"being someones mom. "

Severus snickered. "Harry Potter, the housewife. "

Harry frowned. "No. I am not going to stay at home and be your bloody baby carriage. I want to get a job."

The double gangers arched brows at this. "You believe me to be some chauvinistic man who demands his food be cooked for him, and for his mate to be barefoot and pregnant?"

 

Harry blushed. "I-

"It was a joke, which obviously hit the bone. I have lived alone for almost 35 years. I am highly capable of taking care of myself and three of you by myself and still teach. You can have your job, though I am not sure you"ll qualify for anything. "

 

Harry was offended. "What makes you think I can"t get a job? I"m Harry fucking Potter!! People would probably pay me just to sit infront of their shops!!"

 

Someones cocky".

 

Julius grinned alittle. "That is awfully a lot of talk""

 

Severus"s eyes darkened with something sinister, something evil, something that made Harry let out a shudder, must to his embarrassment. "This is true"you could sell yourself like a cheap whore for publicity money"but if that"s the job you choose"that is exactly the way I will treat you".a man is not a man unless he works for is money"hard. Now think about it. How will you find a real job, when every place you go will just want you for your pretty little face."

The green eyed teen blushed. "I"ll find a way"I"ll"." His eyes lowered in a pained expression. "I am not stupid"I have talent"I can do something other than kill people"..I will not be labeled a famous murderer all my life, Severus"please don"t make me feel like I will"."

 

The potions master frowned. "I didn"t mean it that way Harry""

"I think that you did. Everyone does. How proud are you of me? I"m the most famous killer in our world. That must make you feel proud to have me"..I"m not a trophy wife, and until you figure that out".maybe I shouldn"t sleep here."

The teen stood and moved to lean over the crib where his daughter was sleeping, her thumb between rosy lips. "Master-"

"I think I"ll go get ready for the party at my apartment".I"ll be back around 7:30."

 

With a kiss to Elizabeth"s head he left, and Julius cursed. " How much fulfillment could he possibly want? Why isn"t this enough? He always needs to be validated an-"

"Let him have his validation. He"s still young. We will need to show him he appreciate him, and give him our support."

"I really don"t want to go to this party."

"Join the club."


End file.
